Shy Guy The Fanfic
by JoVay
Summary: A lone Shy Guy was just fired from his job at Bowser's Castle, but is it really as bad as it seems? This Shy Guy is about to find out as he takes on an adventure of a lifetime with the help of a few new friends. Here he'll learn about friendship, love, trust and how great his life really is. Rated T for mild language and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Shy

Chapter 1 Meet Shy

Ever heard of Shy Guys? Those mischievous, cloaked, masked creatures of the Mario world? Yes? Good because otherwise you'll NEVER know what I'm talking about. Anyways this day was like any other day in the mushroom kingdom, where money is limitless, the sun tries to kill you once in a while, plants spit fire, hills and clouds have eyes, the usual. And in a certain part of the kingdom, a red robed Shy Guy was standing at a bus stop This certain Shy Guy wasn't very much like most Shy Guys you would know. He was very serious, cold, yet a very hard worker yet something particular happened. Though this was all about to change very soon.

* * *

"Hey there! What's your name?" a perky female voice asked.

The Shy Guy turned to the voice revealing a young human girl with long black hair, a long white shirt, black string tie, green plaid skirt, round glasses and black shoes. The Shy Guy was confused as a random girl was asking him such a simple question.

"Er… my name's Shy", he answered a bit uncomfortable.

"Shy the Shy Guy, huh? Neat! Name's Alice, Alice Edwards!" Alice smiled.

"Um…yes, of course". Shy mumbled. "Look, kid, I really don't have time to talk right now".

"Why not? You're waiting for the bus so you have at least a LITTLE time to talk" Alice asked, tilting her head. The Shy Guy just sighed at her response.

"Say, aren't you one of Bowser's minions?" the girl noticed.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Shy asked bewildered. "All Shy Guys that work for Bowser wear red, or probably in your case, WORKED for Bowser", Alice explained. Shy was starting to get creeped out from that moment.

"Okay, first of all, not ALL Shy Guys that work for Bowser wear red and second, how in the world did you even know I got fired?"

"Just a hunch" she simply smiled. Shy stared blankly at Alice.

"How did you get fired anyways?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well, it's really none of your business, but if you must know…" Shy started scratching the back of his head.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Shy was sleeping peacefully, well there was no blanket, no sheet, the pillow was barely even a little fluffy, so he wasn't sleeping peacefully, when an extremely loud and booming voice from the speakers.

"SHY GUY NUMBER 8896! REPORT TO MY THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Bowser's voice roared from the speakers. This was enough to send Shy off of his bed and into the wall. This day wasn't going to end well, he just knew it. Shy had to go through a load of obstacles. Lava pits, fire bars, Thwomps, Spike crushers, now that he thought of it, a lot of Bowser's obstacles included fire or crushing. After going through life-threatening courses, he finally entered the throne room, gasping, wheezing, and sweating.

"8896! YOU'RE THREE SECONDS LATE! EACH AND EVERY SINGLE SECOND THAT YOU'RE NOT HERE COUNTS! FOR THAT, YOU CAN KISS YOUR SALARY GOODBYE!" Bowser angrily yelled.

''You don't even pay me" Shy muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bowser questioned.

"N-n-nothing, your greediness!" Shy stammered in fear.

"That's what I thought" the koopa king huffed. "All aside, you were called here as you are needed for a plan to capture Mario".

"Oh joy" the Shy Guy thought annoyed. "Here's what you need to do".

The plan sounded simple: When Mario was through with defeating the Koopalings, he would likely arrive at Bowser's Castle. What Shy had to do was wait for Mario to come to the battle arena, and when he does, he had to switch of the lights so Mario wouldn't have any idea where Bowser would be, tackle the plumber and inject him with knock-out potion. Sounds foolproof, right? Wrong. When Shy switched off the lights, he couldn't see either. He tackled the first body he bumped into and injected the body with said potion. When he switched the lights back on, he was horrified to see it wasn't Mario he injected, but the king of all koopas!

"Y-you…" Bowser managed to speak before he blacked out. Shy just stared at his unconscious boss with his jaw dropping as Mario escaped with the fair princess, Peach. Shy knew it. This day did not end well. At all.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

"And then after that day, Bowser said I was a complete disgrace to Shy Guys everywhere and kicked me out of the castle" Shy sighed, obviously not enjoying that memory.

"Geez, you must have had a rough time, huh?" Alice spoke softly.

"Yep, and because of that, I'm waiting for my bus at my new job at McDonalds". Shy grimaced at the thought of working at a restaurant rumored to not use real food.

"Well, if you need help or anything I'm always open for service" Alice happily offered.

Shy shook his head, "As sweet as that is, no thanks."

"Hello! What's going on over here?" a voice asked curiously. Shy and Alice located the voice to a brown Shy Guy with a propeller on his head.

"Hi there! My name's Phillip, but you can just call me Phil! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Fly Guy and I'm a Shy Guy that can fly and I'm really good at it too! Say, whatcha two doing? Are you two having a conversation? Is it about waffles? Pancakes? French toast? Huh? Huh? Is it? Is it?".

Annoyed, Shy yelled, "QUIET!"

"Well THAT wasn't quiet. Quiet is when you talk REALLY softly." Phil dumbly stated. He then noticed Shy's robe. "Hey, aren't you one of Bowser's Shy Guys" he asked.

"Was it the red robe?" Shy groaned. "OMG! How did you know?!" the Fly Guy gasped. "Lucky guess?" Shy asked sarcastically. "Totally! Say, what are you doing here? How did you get here? When did you get here? So many questions!"

"Oh for the love of Toadstool…" Shy groaned, face palming.

* * *

ANOTHER FLASHBACK LATER

"WOAH! I never EVER heard a story like that before in my LIFE!" Phil gasped.

"Yes, it's a good story, blah blah blah" Shy sighed, tired of talking.

"By the way, I never got your name or that girl's name over there".

Shy sighed. "Might as well" he thought. "Name's Shy and yes that is my actual name, get over it" he introduced coldly.

"And my name's Alice! Nice to meet you, Phil!" Alice cheerfully greeted.

"Shy and Alice. Cool names!" Phil stated. Suddenly, a blue bus came to a stop in front of the three.

"Well, here's my ride. Gotta go" Shy sighed unhappily.

"Aww, already? Well it was nice seeing ya" Phil said as Shy went on the bus.

"Yeah, and good luck on your new job, Shy!" Alice wished for her new "friend".

Shy didn't respond to either of them and took his seat. As the bus drove away as people were constantly asking if he used to be one of Bowser's Shy Guys or not, he couldn't seem to get Phil or Alice out of his head.

"What is it with me and those two and why can't I just forget about them? Is it possible I actually made some…friends?" he wondered. These thoughts of the two folks stayed with him all the way to work, sparking an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

What did you guys think? First fanfic and all and I think I did surprisingly well! What's going to happen with Shy will have to stay tuned until the next chapter, if I can learn how to MAKE a chapter. Anyways, every single rights of Mario stuff goes to Nintendo. That way I can't get sued. Maybe. Well, read and review guys! Don't be a hater and leave nice reviews, okay? JoVay, out!


	2. Chapter 2 The New Job

Chapter 2 The New Job

Second chapter to my first fanfic! Enjoy! All rights of Mario go to Nintendo.

Shy's bus arrived at McDonalds and just in time too as the poor Shy Guy was just about to explode in rage as people on the bus were flooding him with questions. So he used to work for Bowser, big deal.

"Why do people care so darn much about my personal life?" Shy thought. "I'm a Shy Guy, not some big celebrity or whatever so why do people keep crowding over me?"

Sure Shy likes a LITTLE attention, but he wasn't so crazy about being mobbed by random pedestrians. Shy was just that kind of person who just liked to be alone and do his own thing.

* * *

The McDonalds was just like any McDonalds you would go to: there was a counter with cash registers, a kitchen behind, booths scattered the area, there was a play place for the little ones to frolic in and of course, the manager.

"You must be the new employee" the manager figured when he saw Shy. The manager had dark red hair, square glasses, a white collared shirt, a blue tie, khaki pants and brown shoes.

"Yes sir, I am" Shy sighed unenthusiastically.

"Good, here's your uniform" the manger nodded handing Shy an apron, cap and nametag.

"You work at the cash register from now on". Shy simply nodded and went to his post.

"I really hope this job is worth it" Shy mumbled.

* * *

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" Shy asked a customer bored and annoyed.

The job he had so far was TERRIBLE. He had to stand in one spot for an entire day, every single customer so far has asked him if he was Bowser's minion, and he smelt the scent of grease and sweat all day. Not the best job in the world if you ask me.

"Actually yes! And I've got a whole list for my order!" the customer smiled holding out a list rolling out the door.

"Oh great" Shy groaned.

* * *

ONE SUPER LONG ORDER LATER

"And a Big Mac" the customer finished. Shy was half asleep when the customer finished his order. Shy did the math on the cash register and came out a receipt.

"That'll be eighty five bucks" he yawned. "WHAAAAAT?! THERE'S NO WAY I ORDERED THAT MUCH! YOU RIGGED THAT THING! I JUST KNOW IT!" the customer shrieked.

"Sorry, the numbers don't lie" Shy simply shrugged.

The customer grabbed Shy by his collar and yelled, "GIMME MAH ORDER OR ELSE YOU'LL FEEL MY RASH!" Shy wasn't scared but confused of what he said.

"Don't you mean WRATH?"

The customer evilly smiled,"Nope".

THIS was where Shy was getting scared. "…GET THIS PSYCHO OUTTA HERE!" Shy yelled.

Two employees dragged the customer out who was screaming and kicking trying to free himself. "I WANT MAH ORDER!"

Shy groaned knowing this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Five Hours of his job and STILL he has been getting nothing but annoying customers, little kid screams and a sore neck.

"The only to make matters worse is if some annoying celebrity to walk in" Shy mumbled.

Suddenly a fist pounded on the counter. "Hey loser register guy! Wake up and take my order!".

Shy recognized this voice too well. "Well if it isn't Wendy Koopa" Shy said putting a hand on his face.

"Yeah it's me! And you're that Shy Guy daddy fired recently, aren't you?" Wendy smirked. "Well look where you are now! Looks like you STILL serve me AFTER you got fired!".

"Just gimme your order, Wendy" Shy groaned.

"Whatever. I want a double cheeseburger, no onions or lettuce and give it QUADRUPLE the amount of cheese as well as TONS of mayo!" Wendy demanded.

"Mm-hm, yes. Anything else you'd like PRINCESS?" Shy asked rudely.

Wendy scowled at the Shy Guy but kept her cool, at least as far as Koopaling cool goes. Minutes later, Wendy's order was served and the order was paid.

"Thanks!" Wendy smiled convincingly. Shy was surprised at Wendy's sudden behavior. "Well, maybe she's not as bad as I thou-" Shy started to think. That is, until his face was met with Wendy's burger. As he wiped off mayo, grease and tomato pulp, Wendy was laughing her head off.

"Oh man! That was RICH! Totally worth fourteen bucks!". After done mocking Shy's dignity, Wendy left the restaurant leaving Shy steaming with anger and dripping with sauce behind the counter.

"I swear, if I have to deal with ONE more annoying customer, I'm gonna make sure that person pays the worst way possible" Shy grumbled furious.

"Hey Shy! What's up?" a familiar voice cheerfully asked. "Oh no" Shy groaned. (Yes I realize I'm using the same words over and over again. I'm still looking for new words).

"Hey! It's me, Phil! From the bus stop, remember? That time earlier with that girl Alice? So how's your job? Is it good? Is it bad? Do you like your boss? Not in the romantic way, of course. I mean, both of you are guys and that would be creepy. Anyways, back to the topic. How's your day at work? Did you get paid yet? Did y-"

"PHIL! ORDER! NOW!" Shy yelled at the top of his lungs. He couldn't help it, he was bombarded with questions, tackled by a crazy customer, had his dignity ruined by the royal princess of the most evil tyrant of the Mushroom Kingdom and now, he's dealing with some chatterbox he only met hours ago.

"Oh yeah! My order! That almost slipped my mind! I'd like three double cheeseburgers with extra cheese, hold the pickles, two large fries, a medium Dr. Pepper, a thirty piece chicken nugget box and, uh, a Big Mac!" Phil ordered keeping a dopey smile on his face.

"At least it was shorter than that ONE customer" Shy thought doing the math on the register. "That'll be thirty two dollars". "Here ya go!" Phil exclaimed dumping a huge bag of money on the counter. Not a lot of things shock Shy, but this, THIS took the cake. Shy just stood there with a priceless expression on his face.

"There must be WAY more than thirty two in here! How did you get so much money?!" Shy asked honestly bewildered.

"Mah dad owns the world's biggest mask making industry and once a month he gives me twenty percent of what he makes!" Phil answered proudly. Shy was still processing how Phil, someone he just met, was related to one of the richest people in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Um… okay. I'll get your order ready soon" Shy said still shocked at Phil's wealth. Later, Phil's order was done, bringing joy to the talkative Fly Guy. "Yay! Thanks, Shy! This probably never would have happened without you! You're a great friend! Later!" the Fly Guy cheered as he took his food and exited the building. After hearing those words, thoughts poured into Shy's mind.

"Friend. I guess I was right. But, why would he want to be friends with ME of all people?" he thought out loud. He didn't know why, but after that second, he felt as if his day just got a lot better.

* * *

Whelp! Second chapter folks! Looks like Shy's finally realizing now! Also, if anybody's a living dictionary, please give me some new words to use. It's annoying me too. But anyways, enough about that, stay tuned for the next chappy! Remember, read and review and don't be a hater! Later!


	3. Chapter 3 Mall Madness

Chapter 3 Mall Madness

Before the chapter starts, I'd like to thank two people who helped me improve on my story:

Eduardo Amador Amazonas- Helped me find out how to post new chapters. Wouldn't be looking at this without him.

AlinoValiant- Taught me how to make my stories better and easier to read and understand. Turns out I can put dialogue into different columns (Well, something like that).

Without these two awesome people, I'd probably be too ashamed to post for a while. You have these guys to thank! All rights of Mario go to Nintendo, some more awesome people for making an awesome video game series! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter of Shy Guy The Fanfic.

* * *

Christmas was coming in about two weeks and if Shy was going to make a good living, he was going to have to get his boss to think he was acceptable. That way, he might get holiday bonuses and a promotion. The plan was buy his boss a decent gift for Christmas so he could make a good impression.

"Let's see…what do you get a person who owns a fast-food restaurant?" Shy wondered.

He looked up and down through the mall, trying to find a gift his boss would enjoy. At the same time, though, he needed to keep his budget so that he'll have enough money for himself. TV's and computers were too expensive, but gift cards and pocket protectors were too cheap. He needed something everyone likes, something memorable, something to get him a promotion, or at least a decent raise. He then came across a store filled with knick-knacks and other decorations. He then found the perfect item or at least as far as cheap and decent items go, a snow globe. The globe had a log cabin with two children playing outside, a pine tree and a snowman. Sure it was an everyday object people aren't too excited about, but to Shy, it was worth a shot.

Shy grabbed the snow globe off the shelf and went to the check-out line.

"I'd like to purchase this snow globe for my boss as a Christmas present". Shy said handing the globe to the clerk.

"Aww, isn't that thoughtful!" the clerk awed at Shy's assumed kindness. "That'll be thirty-five dollars, sir".

Shy looked at her in disbelief, not believing that such a small and simple item costs so much.

"Seriously? You're not trying to cheat me, are you?"

"No sir that is really how much that items costs" the clerk said keeping her saleswoman smile.

"That's outrageous! What is this place, the overpriced decorations emporium?!" Shy exclaimed.

The clerk was getting very annoyed at this point and Shy could tell as her smile automatically faded.

"Look bub" the clerk said losing her cheerfulness. "I don't make the rules around here, so either you pay for that snow globe or you get out of the store and make it snappy 'cause you're holding up the line!".

Shy knew he wasn't going to win this battle and his life was hard enough already, so he gave in and paid, leaving him with only two-thirds of money he had left (I know, it's kind of sad).

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this just so I can pay for food and electricity. At least Bowser HAD that stuff" Shy complained.

Shy then went to sit on one of the benches at the mall and think. In the Shy Guy's thoughts, he was going through the memories of Phil and Alice. Why did they want to be his friends? Why would they even TALK to such a loser like him? He was just some random bum they found at the bus stop and decided to befriend him. Then again, they did seem a bit odd and weird, but this was the Mushroom Kingdom and lots of things here were wacky. In fact, the most normal and common thing around here was a giant turtle king kidnapping a princess who after all these years still couldn't get an upgrade for her security. In fact, why is Bowser kidnapping Peach anyways? Is it love? A bribe for domination? Money? And also, if the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom can't afford upgrades for better soldiers, can't she at least hire someone to train them better?

"Great, now I'm just getting of topic; must be getting that from Phil" Shy sighed.

"Hey Shy! What's up?"

"And speak of the devil" Shy sighed.

"You Christmas shopping? So am I! Who you shopping for? WAIT! Don't tell me… you're girlfriend, right? Or is it your cousin? Who is it? Who is it?" Phil asked curiously.

"Hey Shy! Sorry about Phil, kind of a talker if you must know, but after a while with him, you'll get used to it" apologized another familiar voice.

Shy sighed, "Hey Alice, long time no see, and for once, you're someone I'd LIKE to see".

"I guess I came to the mall on the right day!" Alice smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shy asked tired.

"Well, I'M here for Christmas shopping like you, I mean, Christmas IS for giving after all" Alice explained.

"And I'm here for shopping as well! I want to buy presents for ALL of my friends, including you and Alice, even though I kinda met you guys only a few days ago, but you guys are still my friends and care about all my friends, major or minor!" Phil exclaimed.

"Wow Phil! That's so sweet of you! I'm glad I became your friend! What do you think Shy?"

"Um, sure Alice, what Phil's doing is very, um, nice". Shy mumbled.

It was actually very kind of Phil to give him a present as nobody has actually given him anything personal in a long time, he just wouldn't admit it. It's not like being harsh and cold was chosen by him, it kind of stuck with him after his parents died.

While the trio were talking, a man in a black jumpsuit snatched the bag from Shy's side of the bench, leaving the three completely unaware of this theft, but that wasn't long.

"And that's how I got banned from the music store and I tell you, it took me a whole week to clean all of those duck feathers and slime out of there! Not to mention how long it took me to get those zebras away from the princess, what a doozy THAT was!" Phil smiled finishing what apparently was a weird and zany story of his.

"Um… okay" Alice said a bit unsettled.

Shy looked to his side and realized the gift for his boss was nowhere to be seen!

"What the?! W-where's my bag?! That thing's my ticket to a better life!" Shy panicked.

He then noticed the same man carrying his sack, carrying his opportunity away.

"Hey you! Get back here with my gift!" Shy yelled angrily running after the thief.

The man turned around, smiled and shouted, "You have to catch me first, buster!" and ran off.

Alice and Phil just sat there, processing what was just happening now.

"Should we help?" Alice asked.

"We should, but how?" Phil asked back.

They looked around the mall to find gear to help their friend, but such luck. That is, until Alice found a store labeled "Go-Karts to Go: All your go-karting needs at a reasonable price!".

"Wow, this mall has everything" said an astonished Alice.

* * *

Shy was still running after the bag thief when he heard what sound like tire tracks. He turned around to find Phil driving a red go-kart with Alice in the back.

"Get in!" Phil shouted.

Knowing Phil and Alice wanted to help, he jumped in with no hesitation. The man was still running with Shy's bag when he heard the go-kart behind him.

"Hey you! Give up the bag or else we'll run you down" Shy threatened.

"NEVER!"

The bag thief snatched a wet towel from a janitor's cart and threw it onto Phil's face, blocking his driving view.

"GAH! WHAT'S ON ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M GOING!" screamed a panicking Phil.

The Fly Guy was swerving his kart throughout the mall due to his blocked vision, crashing into food stands, department shops, unsuspecting customers, candy machines, soda machines, some guy on a skateboard, Sonic the Hedgehog, Luigi, Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, a poor mother with her baby (Don't worry, they're fine now), and the Kool-Aid Man, which he shattered on impact. The three were still out of control in the kart with Phil still having his face covered and all covered in mall items and Kool-Aid.

"We're catching up to him! Keep going, Phil!" Shy encouraged.

The man was still running with Shy's bag when he heard the go-kart behind him, again. But this time, when he turned around, it was too late and the kart crashed into him and was stuck on the front of the vehicle.

"OOF!"

"Gotcha now, thief!" Shy yelled triumphantly.

"Phil! Look out!" Alice screamed.

But sadly, by the time Phil got the towel off of him, he crashed into a fountain and that sent both Shy and the thief flying through the mall with them screaming.

"OH NO! SHY!" Alice gasped in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile at a food court, Shy's boss was complaining about something that was so deeply important to him at the moment.

"Ugh! I told that idiot clerk I wanted green tea WITHOUT honey! Honestly, it's so hard to find good service these days!"

Suddenly, Shy's bag landed perfectly on the table his boss was sitting at. The manager was confused and even more when Shy landed, again, perfectly in the seat next to his boss.

"WHAT THE HECK?! SHY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" the confused restaurant owner demanded.

"I-I, well, y-you see, it's, uh, we-well, kind of funny! Uh…" Shy stammered trying to make up an excuse.

"And what's in there?" asked his boss pointing at the bag.

"Um…well, I WAS going to give it later, but since you're here now, I guess it's now or never" Shy nervously smiled.

His boss opened the bag to find the snow globe Shy bought and fought for so hard to get it. He just stared at the globe, then at Shy and then back.

"Well, even though I'd much prefer gift cards, I appreciate the thought" the manager spoke. "BUT! This doesn't mean you'll get any special treatment or promotion or anything like that! You're still an employee and you're still going to get the same amount of pay as everyone else!" Shy was disappointed to know he pretty much did all of that work for nothing. Just then, the thief from earlier fell straight onto the table, destroying it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Shy's boss shouted.

The thief groaned and moaned in pain as he tried to get up, but was stopped when the Mall Police lifted him up and handcuffed him.

"You there!" a cop shouted and pointed at Shy.

Shy gulped, "Y-yes, officer?"

"I'd like to thank you for catching Brick Bergeson, the mall's most wanted thief. For some reason, we could never catch him as he was too sneaky for the mall's authorities. In fact, I should be giving you a reward for this" the cop thanked.

Before Shy could say anything for this accomplishment, his boss piped in.

"Why yes! Shy did catch that thief there, but it was MY leadership that helped him capture that brute! Which means, he's pretty much all MY doing as well as MY responsibility!" his boss lied.

Shy couldn't believe what he was hearing! His own boss was taking pride of something HE did! He wanted to say something back, but the cop interrupted.

"In that case, since he's YOUR responsibility, YOU have to pay for his damages" the cop said crossing his arms.

This shocked the manager. "DAMAGES?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?".

"You see, while your employee was chasing Brick, he was doing that in a go-kart, in which he destroyed a third of the mall doing it and since you're taking the blame, you're going to have to pay for it" the cop explained.

Shy's boss slowly turned his head towards his cloaked employee and was BEYOND furious.

Shy sweat dropped and nervously laughed, "Eh-heh…so how do you like your snow globe?"

* * *

After a very loud and long lecture from his boss, Shy was walking home VERY angry.

"GREAT! Now I'm forced to get up at FOUR in the morning with even LESS pay than usual!" Shy groaned.

"Hey Shy! Wait up!" yelled Phil and Alice.

"Oh great, the two people I want to see least of all" shy thought bitterly.

When the two perks caught up to the angry Shy Guy, he quickly turned around to them ballistic, realizing this whole mess was their fault.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! BOTH OF YOU!" Shy yelled.

"WOAH! Shy! Take it easy! We just came to tell you how sorry we are about your job" Alice apologized.

"WELL SORRY AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH, KID! YOU AND THAT LOON THERE RUINED MY LIFE AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU! NOW GOOD DAY!"

Shy then walked away in a huff, leaving the two heartbroken.

"Shy…" the two whispered with tears in their eyes.

Shy has never been so mad before at anyone, not even Bowser. Part of him felt bad for the two, but the rest was pure anger. They just ruined everything he had going for himself. "Maybe the world would be better off if I never existed…" Shy sighed entering his house.

Yeah…kind of dark for this chapter, but let's hope things get better for the three next time! Read and Review! No hating and I'll see you guys next time! Jonah is out! PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Chaos

Chapter 4 Christmas Chaos

Hey my peeps! JoVay here with another chapter! Last time, Shy got angry at Phil and Alice for messing up his job and said he never wanted to see them again. Let's hope he at least forgives them in this chapter. With that aside, Mario is owned by Nintendo, not me. If it was, there would be twice the amount of games there is. Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks later, Christmas Eve came around. Christmas was supposed to be the time for family, friends, giving and love, but for Shy, it was just another day of sadness and being alone. He never asked to be like this or to have his parents killed, it kind of just happened by fate. Since his parents died, Shy spent Christmas alone. Sure he kind of liked to be the lone wolf once in a while, but day after day after day? It got old fast.

"Why must fate LET me be alone? What did I ever do to deserve this treatment? Why must I be given such a hard life?" Shy thought sadly.

It's true Shy had a rough life. Unlike many of Bowser's minions, he barely even TRIED to defeat Mario. He just stood at the sidelines hoping he wouldn't get attacked by the red plumber. This made him get the lowest ranked minion of all history of the Mushroom Kingdom, which lowered his confidence. He was also bullied as a young child and the bullying continued throughout his years in Bowser's castle. The poor Shy Guy never caught himself a break.

Shy had a single tear run down his mask as he looked up at the Christmas tree he just put up. The tree reminded him of his parents, when they were still alive, when he actually felt happiness, when he knew how to love. Shy then walked to his front door and opened it and sat on his porch. He remembered Phil and Alice, as well as the mall incident.

"Perhaps I was too hard on them" Shy thought out loud. "I mean, yes they messed up big time, but Alice is still a child and Phil is, well, special". Shy sighed and got up. "Maybe I should pay them a visit. Knowing the two, they would likely meet up at Phil's house or in this case, mansion"

Shy walked from his porch to visit the two people he knew actually cared about him, something no one has done in years.

* * *

At Phil's house, the Fly Guy was hanging up the last of his tree ornaments until he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh boy! Company! I wonder who it is!" Phil exclaimed excitedly running to the door, dropping the ornament he was holding and shattering it.

He opened the door to find Alice holding a red and green present.

"Alice! What a surprise!" Phil exclaimed. "Say, how did you find this place anyways? Do you have some kind of super psychic powers?"

"Um, no. I just had to look for the overly decorated house labeled "Phil's House" Alice explained rolling her eyes.

"Well since you're here, set your gift under the tree and come to the kitchen. We're making cookies!" Phil cheered clapping his hands happily. "You know, the cookies for Santa and all!"

Alice decided to be a good guest and play along with Phil's plan. She didn't really believe in Santa or anything, but if her friend believed in him, she might as well participate in his activities.

"Sure Phil, whatever you say" Alice politely smiled.

"Yay! Come now, Alice! Let's go make some cookies!" Phil cheered, running into the kitchen.

Alice smiled, rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shy was trudging down the sidewalk, wondering if Alice and Phil would want to forgive him for what he said or even want to SEE him after what he said.

"Most likely not, they probably hate me now after I yelled at them, they didn't really deserve it after all" Shy sighed. "I finally had that chance not to be alone and have friends, but I blew it by being my cold, heartless and stubborn self".

The pain in Shy's heart ached as he continued to think about the girl and Fly Guy. At this moment, he would do anything to see his friends, for them to forgive him for being so blind in anger. He wasn't going to be alone for Christmas this year and hopefully, never again.

The Shy Guy made his way to find Phil's house and gawked in amazement of how luxurious Phil's house, no, mansion was. It had marble pillars lined with silver, a gold fountain, was four stories tall, and a thirty foot lawn. Shy was just thinking of what the inside of the giant house looked like as he walked towards the entrance. Suddenly, he was met with two black clothed ninjas who jumped from the roof of Phil's house with challenging looks in their eyes.

"What the?!" Shy exclaimed surprised.

"Stop right there! Our boss ordered us to not let anybody in here as he doesn't want anybody to foil his plans!" one ninja shouted. "So buzz off!"

"What plans?! You know what? I don't have time for this, I need to go in there and talk to my friends"

"Oh don't worry, our boss will take care of them REAL nicely" the second ninja smirked. "Since it's obvious you're not leaving, DIE!"

Shy went into his fighting stances and prepared for battle, which learned when he was in Bowser's army. At this moment, he was just hoping Phil and Alice were okay.

* * *

"Careful! The tray's hot! Don't wanna burn yourself!"

"Don't worry, Phil! I got it, I've done this thousands of times before!".

Phil and Alice finished making cookies for the big, red, jolly man and took the plate of baked treats into the living room along with a tall glass of milk.

"Wanna go sing carols at Mushroom Square?" Phil suggested.

"Sure, but as long as you take me home by ten" Alice compromised.

"Not so fast! You two stay right where you are!" demanded a voice. "Now put your hands up and freeze!".

The intruder had bowl shaped hair like Justin Bieber, a red sweater, black jeans and shoes and was holding a pistol right at Phil and Alice and looked loaded to the max.

They both quickly raised their arms up with fear, wondering who this intruder was and what he or she wanted with them.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Phil screamed loudly.

"First of all, OW! Could you at least scream quieter?!" yelled the intruder twisting his finger in his ear. "And second, who I am is not any of your business, and third, I'm here to ruin Christmas FOREVER!"

Phil gasped in horror, but Alice was confused of what was happening.

"Just exactly HOW do you think you could just ruin Christmas? I mean, Christmas will come anyway" Alice remarked. "Just ask the Grinch".

"Silence, fool! Yes, I am aware Christmas will come no matter my efforts, but that won't stop me from destroying all the kiddies' dreams when I messed with Santa!" the intruder smirked.

"What did you do with Santa?!" Phil angrily demanded.

"It was simple: I just had to shoot him with a knockout ray then tied him up in your backyard, and when Christmas ends, I'll make him my eternal slave! But first, I need supplies to give the brats of the world a "special surprise", heh heh" the Bieberish intruder chuckled.

"You'll never get away with this!" Phil shouted.

"Oh, but I already have" the intruder smirked. "You see, I planted ninjas at the front and back lawn and trust me, they're extremely high leveled, meaning nobody can stop them and if anybody tries, they'll destroy him or her, meaning this plan of mine is genius and nobody can stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You know what? Just SHUT UP! Good always triumphs over evil! It's been done in history, movies and books, and this will be no exception, so just give up!" Alice yelled.

"Just zip it, girly! This plan is FOOL PROOF, and the world never said good ALWAYS wins and one of those moments will start now!"

The Christmas stopper then turned to Phil.

"Now tell me, where are all of your valuables? I need them so I can build my evil contraptions" he smiled menacingly.

""I'll never say it! Not if it's for destroying Christmas!" Phil growled turning his head away.

The intruder held a gun to Phil's head with his finger on the trigger.

"...I have a vault with some gold in my bedroom, behind the mirror" Phil confessed.

The evil holiday burner ran upstairs, leaving the two hostages terrified.

"I hope Shy gets in here soon, he'd probably know what to do" Alice whispered.

"But Shy's angry with us and I bet he doesn't wanna see us again, not after that mall accident and we almost got him fired" Phil whispered back sadly.

"He was just mad, it's not likely friends stay mad forever, besides, he's turned over a new leaf since he left Bowser so we must have faith in him" Alice reminded.

The intruder then came down with arms full of gold bricks, laughing all the way.

"Now, my little Fly Guy, where's you're silverware?" he asked greedily.

"Shy, please hurry" the duo thought worried.

* * *

Shy was still at Phil's lawn fighting the ninjas, but then two more ninjas from the back jumped into battle.

"Oh come on! Just when these two bozos were weakened!" Shy complained. "Why is it always ninjas anyways?"

"Hold still, you pesky masked freak!" yelled a weakened ninja throwing ninja stars at Shy.

"Why? So you could stab me in the head with those things? Forget it! And I'm not a freak!" Shy yelled back dodging the stars.

The Shy Guy then grabbed the stars and threw them at the hostile ninjas. The first three easily dodged them, but the fourth got them stabbed into his legs, in which he screamed in pain when they hit him. None could actually believe he managed to hit one, but the battle continued.

"You'll pay for that!" a ninja shouted trying to punch Shy.

Luckily, Shy blocked the fist and flipped the ninja over, knocking him out.

"I can't believe I'm actually winning! Against ninjas! This is so awes-"Shy cheered, in which it was stopped with a ninja punch.

"Less talking! More fighting!" demanded the ninja.

Shy then gave the annoyed enemy a hard punch, knocking him out along with some teeth.

"That's what you get for interrupting the moment!" Shy yelled at the unconscious fighter.

He was then confronted by the biggest of the four.

"So you've beaten the rest, but can you top the best?" the ninja challenged.

"I just took out all THREE of your weaklings! You're just another walk in the park!" Shy mocked.

"That does it!" the hooded fighter boomed throwing ninja stars three times the size of the other ones.

"WOAH!" Shy yelped dodging the giant weapons.

Without trying to, he grabbed a star, smirked and in a red flash, he threw the star right into the huge ninjas face. Although it just sent him flying backwards into a nearby bug zapper, roasting the unfortunate soul.

"Yikes, that's pretty graphic for my taste" Shy grimaced. "But still, I defeated FOUR ninjas on my first try! Wahoo! In your FACE Bowser! Who's the butt of your jokes now?".

Once Shy finished celebrating, he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Phew! All that partying and fighting made me parched!" Shy huffed grabbing a water bottle from his pocket. "Anyways, time to apologize to those crazy kids".

"Done! All of your valuables belong to me for my own purposes now!" the bowl haired villain chortled.

* * *

"Good! Now if you would please untie these ropes from us and let us out of the house and we could all just forge-"Alice kindly smiled being tied to Phil's back.

"Sorry! I just remembered I can't leave any witnesses!" the villain shrugged and pointed the gun at the hostages.

"WHAT?! That wasn't the deal!" Phil exclaimed terrified.

"There was no deal, I just needed you to tell me where your stuff was and besides, I changed my mind" the intruder smiled evilly. "So…TIME TO DIE! Any last words?"

"SHY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Phil and Alice screamed beyond terrified.

The door then opened with Shy coming in.

"Hey Phil, you didn't answer so I let myself in, oh and I'd like to apol-"Shy started but stopped when he saw a bowled haired man pointing a pistol at his two friends. "…What the heck is going on here?"

The intruder was about to fire at Shy until he noticed the water bottle in the Shy Guy's hand.

"Oh no…not a water bottle!" the villain screamed in horror.

"Excuse me?" Shy asked genially confused. "Why are you two tied up, why is there a man that looks like Justin Bieber with a gun, why were there ninjas outside and why is this guy afraid of water bottles?".

"All good questions, Shy, but this guy is trying to stop Christmas and you need to throw that bottle at him as Justin Bieber is afraid of water bottles!" Alice yelled.

Shy looked blankly at Alice, then the intruder who dropped his gun whimpering and then his water bottle. He gave a strong throw to the Bieber-like villain, giving a perfect shot…

*BONK*

…to his eyeball.

"AAAAAAAAH! IT HIT MY EYE! MY EYE! MY EYE! SOMEONE GET ME SOME EYEDROP, STAT! IT'S BURNING!" the villain shrieked in pain with the trio looking at him weird.

"That's…really sad" Shy watched in pity.

"And to think we were being kept hostage by THIS guy" Alice sighed watching him hold his hands over his eye.

He then walked backwards into the ornament shards from earlier in which the pieces stabbed right through the shoes and into the foot.

"Ouch, that must hurt" Shy cringed.

The intruder then screamed louder than ever now holding his foot, hopping towards the window backwards.

"CAN ANYTHING PLEASE MAKE THIS ENDLESS PAIN GO AW-AAAAH!" he screamed as he fell out into a trash can, legs sticking out. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Hm…maybe I should've cleaned up those shards" Phil stated rubbing his chin. "But that doesn't matter right now, we must save Christmas! To the backyard!"

* * *

""Wow, so Santa IS real" Alice and Shy Guy gawked in amazement seeing the K.O.'d Santa with his reindeer and vehicle undamaged.

"Well, it seems like Santa isn't too hurt in any way, but I bet he can't be able to do his job this year, so it looks like it's our job now" Phil concluded.

"But how are we going to find a Santa substitute to fly this thing in one night?" Shy asked.

Phil and Alice stared at Shy for a while, but then smiles crept onto their faces and they just kept growing.

"Guys, why are you…OH NO! THERE IS NO WAY, NOT IN A TRILLION YEARS I AM EVER, NOT EVER I AM GOING TO-"Shy shouted knowing what the two were planning.

Sadly for Shy, Phil placed Santa's hat on Shy and pushed into the front seat. Shy sighed knowing that if he argued there would just be less time to make a solution and this was currently the closest idea yet.

"This is so stupid" Shy mumbled.

"Oh come on, Shy, It'll be fun! Besides, you probably need to get out more anyways" Alice smiled.

"Let's take Santa too! He does own the sleigh after all!" Phil exclaimed excited plopping Saint Nick into the back.

"Fine. Let's just hurry this mission up and be done with this" Shy sighed.

"Yay! We're going to save Christmas!" the perky friends cheered as the sleigh lifted off into the night sky.

"I'll tell 'em later" Shy thought controlling the nine reindeer. "I'll apologize to them TONIGHT…while delivering presents…I don't know why, but I think this will be a LONG night".

* * *

AND DONE! My longest chapter yet! Looks like our Shy Guy forgave the two perks! Stay tuned for next time! Read and Review and don't hate! Later!


	5. Chapter 5 Santa Guy is Coming to Town

Chapter 5 Santa Guy is Coming to Town

Hey guys! JoVay here with yet another chapter of Shy Guy the Fanfic! Yes, I know it's been a LONG while since I posted, but cut me some slack, I have a life too you know. Also I was doing research on certain series I want to do for future stories as well as thinking up of better choice of words in my story. Let's start, shall we?

* * *

Shy and company were gliding through the night sky in Santa's sleigh to deliver the presents to the good, gentile boys and girls.

"Whee! This is fun!" Phil exclaimed happily.

"Not where I am! Bugs keep getting on my glasses! It's disgusting!" Alice complained.

"Guys! Focus! Tell me who's on the list and where they're at!" Shy commanded.

"Whoops! Sorry Shy, we kinda got carried away there!" Phil apologized. "Okay, first house is some kid named Cyrus Burr. Weird name, but we have a job to do!"

Shy flew the reindeer towards a bright green mushroom house and landed the sleigh on the roof.

Shy got off and looked down the chimney.

"Dang, how does this guy even get though these things anyways?" Shy thought.

"Come on, Shy! Down the chimney you go!" Alice urged.

Shy sighed and hopped down the brick hole, only to get covered in black cinders with a pile of logs breaking his fall.

"Gah! You know, we could just go through the front door!" Shy called up.

"We know, but what's so fun about a door?" Phil asked.

The Shy Guy then dusted himself off and looked around the living room he landed in. It was a simple holiday decorated place, Christmas tree, snow globes, stockings and whatnot. Shy looked at the list where the child's name was. The child named Cyrus wanted a train set as well as a pack of toy soldiers this year, so Shy ravaged through the sack until he found the requested toys and placed them under the sparkling tree.

"Okay, now that's done, time to-"

Shy was then interrupted by a small growl in the living room doorway, revealing a small, black chain chomp, ready for attacking the intruder.

"…Crud." Shy grumbled.

The chain chomp pounced to attack Shy, but Shy easily dodged it, giving enough time to scurry up the chimney, barely escaping with the bag of gifts. Shy breathed heavily when he reached the roof.

"Okay! Now that's done with, time for the next house!" Alice exclaimed jumping into the sleigh with Phil following.

Shy groaned, "Some job THIS is."

* * *

Shy delivered presents throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, with many houses having hazardous traps inside, such as more chain chomps, door alarms, invisible lasers, fire pits, spiked pillars and one even had an ogre as a guard.

"And Santa is doing this for milk and cookies! If I were Santa, I'd trade these crummy gifts for cash! And by the way you guys, you could have told me we had teleportation dust in the back when we were at those first few houses!" Shy complained.

"Sorry Shy, we just noticed it when you were in that house with that spiked house." Phil said. "You know, the one with the giant dragon, piranha plants, evil snowmen and those crazy old ladies, remember?"

"Yes Phil, I remember." Shy mumbled rolling his eyes. "Well, no changing the past anyways. Who's next on the list?"

"It's a girl named Shannon and look at that! She's a Shy Guy like you! Or in this case, a Shy Girl!" Alice smiled excited.

"Shannon…it couldn't be..." Shy thought to himself in surprise.

The house they were delivering at was a white two storied building with a small barricaded flower bed.

"Oooh, I like this house! It's very simple and pretty if you ask me." Alice commented.

"Look, Alice. As much as I REALLY want to hear your review on houses, we have no time and we have to hurry and deliver these gifts." Shy said getting a bag of teleportation dust and sprinkling it on himself.

When Shy teleported into the house's living room, he quickly set out the presents filled the stockings. Wiping the sweat from his mask, Shy was about to teleport back up, but he was interrupted by a small child-like voice from behind.

"S-Santa Guy?" the voice gasped.

Shy turned to see a young blue Shy Boy standing at the flight of stairs with an expression of shock, probably from seeing Shy. Shy just stood there frozen, not sure what to do knowing that he has been caught, so he just decided to come up with a conversation with the young Shy Guy.

"H-he-hey kid, how's it going?" Shy stuttered.

"A-are you REALLY Santa Guy?" the boy questioned. "You look a lot different from what I've seen in movies."

"How so?"

"Well, you don't have a beard, you're not a Fat Guy and you don't look really jolly."

Shy only had very little time to come up with explanations and they had to be believable.

"Well…um, I-I needed to shave my beard as it, uh, was getting really itchy and Santa Guy decided that he needed to lose, um, weight… yeah, that's right!" Shy quickly explained.

"Then how come you're not your jolly self?" the Shy Boy asked.

"Um… Santa Guy has some problems to work out."

"What kind of problems?"

"Just… uh, work and personal problems, kid".

While the boy believed that, Shy sort of told a bit of truth as he actually WAS facing some problems, but of course he wasn't going into detail with the child. He suddenly remembered that he had a job to do right now.

"Look, I kind of got a schedule here so…"

He almost had his bag of dust out, but was again interrupted by yet another voice, but this time it sounded more feminine and older.

"Billy? It's 10:30 at night. You should be in bed and-"yawned a pink Shy Girl as she was coming down the stairs. She only went down halfway the stairs when she saw Billy and Shy in the living room.

"What the heck?! Santa Guy?!"

"Sh-Sh-Shannon?!" Shy nervously stuttered.

"Wait…that voice…Shy is that you?" the pink Shy Girl asked with surprise.

"Um…I…err…GOTTA GO!" Shy quickly yelled grabbing the bag of dust and teleported out the chimney.

"Aw, he didn't eat the cookies…" Billy said with a disappointed tone.

Shannon sighed, "Come on, Billy. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay then…"

As the two were walked up back to their rooms, Shannon was doing some thinking.

"Why was Shy doing at MY house wearing a Santa Guy costume?" she asked herself.

Shannon checked the living room again to see toys and gifts surrounding the Christmas tree.

"What is going on in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

* * *

Shy, Phil and Alice took off and delivered much more gifts and for once, without any mishaps…so far.

"Hey Shy. I've been wanting to ask you what exactly were you doing at that one house?" Alice asked curious. "You know, the white one. I didn't expect for that one delivery to take you THAT long."

Still controlling the sleigh, Shy sighed, "That Shy Girl, Shannon, she was someone that I've met before my years at Bowser's castle…"

"Really?! What was it like seeing one of your old friends? Was it awkward? Is she your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend? Ooooh, did you guys KISS?" Phil blurted out suddenly.

"PHIL!" Alice shouted.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Phil, but this information isn't like my job at Bowser's Castle." Shy sighed sadly.

"Okay, I understand."

After that short conversation, they continued making deliveries and what seemed like weeks to Shy, they managed to deliver every single present to every single child in the world, including Bowser and his kids.

"Bowser's kids…I never was a huge fan of those brats, well, not MOST of them." Shy thought to himself. "There was this ONE…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"DAD! ROY WON'T LET ME WATCH WHAT I WANT TO WATCH ON TV!" Wendy Koopa whined loudly to her father, Bowser.

"Oh and watching "Koopa Girls 101" is SO much more better than wrestling! Please! Besides, it's my TV time anyways!" Roy, a large male pink shelled koopa teen with pink sunglasses, scoffed to his sister.

"NO IT'S NOT! DADDY, IT'S MY TV TIME AND I'M MISSING MY SHOW BECAUSE OF HIM! BESIDES, HE OWES ME THAT TV TIME FROM WHEN YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE HAND MIRROR!" Wendy retorted.

"I owe you squat, Miss I'm-so-much-more-important-than-everyone-else woman!" Roy yelled.

"You can't yell at me like that! I'm daddy's little girl and what I want, Daddy gets that for me, including the TV!" Wendy snapped.

While the two pink shelled children were bickering, Shy was watching from a distance, clearly unamused at the two's argument.

"ENOUGH!" Bowser roared surprising the two Koopalings as well as Shy.

"EITHER BOTH OF YOU FIGURE OUT WHO GETS THE TV OR BOTH OF YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH WITHOUT EVEN A GLIMPSE OF TV!"

Wendy and Roy pouted as their father left the scene. They then noticed Shy standing in the hallway with a front row seat of the situation.

"Hey you! Shy Guy! Get in here!" Roy yelled at Shy.

Whenever one of the Koopaling needed him, it usually ends up with pain or punishment or a complete waste of time. Though to be fair, he was only called by Roy, Wendy, Ludwig and Larry.

"Yes sir and ma'am?" Shy asked in a soldier-like voice pretending that he didn't see the problem.

"We need you to decide who gets the TV since King Dad isn't going to solve this and we'll get grounded if we don't." Roy explained glaring at Wendy who glaring back.

"If you pick that big, dumb TROLL, I will personally give you the tantrum of a life time!" Wendy threatened.

"Well if you pick that stupid, spoiled brat of a princess, I'll make sure when I'm done with you, your head won't even be able to fit through your dumb cloak of yours!" Roy threatened as well.

"Wow, a lose-lose situation, like I haven't been there before." Shy thought knowing he's going to lose this fight where he never was supposed to be in.

"Well loser? Take your pick." Roy huffed impatient.

Shy had a choice to either have his eardrums bleed or go to bed with broken bones. Later, after much consideration, he made his choice.

"I have made my decision." Shy announced.

"Really? Then spit it out, ya kook!" Wendy glared.

"It was a tough decision, but the TV goes to…"

The two Koopalings stayed silence in suspense.

After about ten seconds of silence, Shy's decision was given to…

"Roy."

Roy celebrated by blowing a raspberry at Wendy and sprinting away with the TV remote leaving Wendy in anger and disbelief.

"ARE YOU DENSE OR SOMETHING?! YOU SERIOUSLY PICK ROY OVER ME?!" Wendy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, I can live with your monster fits, but I probably can't survive one of Roy's beatings, considering my size compared to him." Shy simply stated.

"Well then," Wendy said gritting her teeth. "I hope you enjoyed your ears then."

Just when Shy prepared for the worst, for a third time in this chapter, this was interrupted.

"Woah! Wendy I think that's enough from you." A voice interrupted Wendy's tantrum.

Lemmy, a small male Koopaling, ironically the second oldest, with cross eyes, an orange shell and a rainbow Mohawk rolled onto the scene on a yellow ball with orange stars printed on it.

"Stay outta this, Lemmy!" Wendy snapped at the smaller Koopaling.

"Look Wendy, I don't want to cause any trouble. All I ask for is that you leave that Shy Guy alone and that's it, sis." Lemmy calmly commanded.

"But he chose Roy over me for the TV!" Wendy protested.

"So? That still gives you no right to treat one of our soldiers like that and heck, I bet he never wanted part of this in the first place."

Wendy grumbled knowing Lemmy just beat her in an argument of whether this situation was either Shy's fault or not.

"I suppose you have a point there…" Wendy grumbled and then turned back to Shy. "You got lucky, you here? You just escaped my wrath because Lemmy was here, but next time you screw something up for me, you're DEAD!"

The female Koopaling then stormed to her room leaving a door slam that could clearly be heard from the whole castle. Shy was now looking up at Lemmy with astonishment, seeing how even anybody would simply just stick up for him like that.

"Hey, you alright there mister?" Lemmy asked Shy somewhat concerned.

"I-I suppose so…" Shy said holding his arm, a bit nervous.

"Don't mind Wendy, she always throws these fits whenever she doesn't get her way." Lemmy smirked.

"I think I noticed." Shy nodded. "Hey, why did you stick up for me like that?"

Lemmy shrugged, "I guess it was because I kinda saw the whole thing happening and I couldn't just leave you out to dry like that."

"Well…thanks anyways, err, Lemmy, right?"

"That's right! Say, you're actually pretty cool for a Shy Guy. Maybe next time we meet, we could hang out sometime." Lemmy suggested. "I have this cool ball trick I've been dying to show someone and I think you should be the first one who should see it."

Lemmy then gave smile that urged Shy to say yes to the rainbow-haired child's offer, so he accepted.

"Great! See ya around!"

As Lemmy was leaving, he came to a halt on his rolling ball.

"Say, I don't think I've caught your name yet."

"Um…It's Shy, sir." Shy answered.

"Well it's been great meeting you here, Shy! Hope to see you again soon!" Lemmy waved goodbye.

Shy couldn't help but crack a smirk at Lemmy's friendliness, which was really something the royal brats weren't known for. Perhaps, maybe these Koopalings weren't as bad as he thought they were.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

"Lemmy…" Shy muttered.

"Hey Shy! You awake or somethin'?" Phil blurted out interrupting Shy's thoughts snapping him into reality.

"Wha-what just happened?" Shy asked worried.

"You dozed off a little bit while we were flying and it got us a bit worried." Alice explained. "It was a surprise how you managed to control this thing. Is something wrong, Shy?"

"I-It's nothing." Shy lied.

"Well okay then, we're almost back at the Mushroom Kingdom anyways, so I think it's safe to say that we just saved Chri-"

"WOAH! A RARE FLY GUY! MUST CATCH!" a voice randomly shouted interrupting Alice.

"What in the name of Sam Houston was that?! And why did they interrupt me?!" Alice yelled demanding an answer.

The three looked down at the ground to see a boy about the age of fourteen wearing a black hat and jacket with denim jeans, ginger hair and blue shoes and he hurled a red and white sphere object right at Phil! The ball hit the Fly Guy and a red light came out and took Phil in with it.

"AAAAH! NOOOO!" Phil screamed as he was sucked into the ball.

"PHIL!" Shy and Alice shrieked in horror as their friend was practically being kidnapped.

The boy caught the ball that held Phil captive and took out another ball.

"Awesome! I caught a Fly Guy! Now to get Santa Guy!" he exclaimed hurling the ball at Shy.

"Shy! Dodge it, QUICK!" Alice shouted warning Shy.

By only a little bit, Shy managed to duck from the ball. Unfortunately, this ball hit something the sleigh relied on: the reindeer.

"NO! I already have reindeer!" the boy shouted.

"Uh-oh." Shy and Alice said together.

Of course, without the reindeer, the sleigh couldn't fly which meant…

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH AND DIIIIIIIE!" Alice screamed as the sleigh plummeted towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Though the duo, including Santa, didn't die in the crash, it was still a pretty traumatizing moment in both of their lives.

"Ow… my head…"Alice groaned. She then noticed she was talking. "We're ALIVE!"

"Yes, but we still lost Phil…" Shy sadly sighed.

Alice suddenly looked at the ground upset as well.

"B-but we'll get him back…somehow. I don't really know how we will but we will!" Shy said trying to boost the girl's spirits.

Alice responded by slowly nodding her head and sighed.

Just then at that moment, Shy noticed something in the grass. It was red, white and was in a sphere form. Thinking it was the prison Phil was trapped in, Shy quickly went over and picked it up.

"Could it be?" Alice asked quietly, hoping for the best.

Sadly, when Shy released what was inside the ball, neither Shy nor Alice were getting what they hoped for. Instead a yellow mouse-like creature with rose red cheeks, a brown striped back, pointed ears, and a lightning bolt shaped tail came out.

"PIKACHU!" it squealed.

"Oh great, now I have THIS monstrosity to take care of." Shy groaned.

"AAAAW! It's so CUTE!" Alice cooed. "Can we keep it? Can we? Can we?"

"Heck no! I don't even know what this thing IS!" Shy protested.

"Aw, you're no fun…"

"Well until we find that kid, whom I believe this belongs to, a missing Phil is at the top of our problems."

Alice sighed, "Fine."

They walked off with the yellow creature away from the wrecked sleigh.

Later, Santa awoken from the wreckage and groaned.

"Ugh, where am I?"

Suddenly, a ball then hit his head and he was captured inside.

"GOTCHA!"

* * *

Well everyone, that's it for this chapter and also sorry if the end seemed rushed, I just REALLY wanted to get this posted. Also, I found this online game on YouTube called "Five Nights At Freddy's"…couldn't sleep for two days. But later I grew to like the game, especially the fan base, which might lead me to make a fanfiction of that game seeing as it's REALLY popular and the thing is, it's only been out for about two months! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and let's hope Shy and Alice find Phil. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6 Pokemon Battle!

Chapter 6 Pokémon Battle!

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, laziness is getting to me. But I posted a chapter finally and this story is starting to get all juicy and exciting at this point. Also I've been doing lots of brainstorming for other stories I want to work on so look forward to that! Enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks have passed and neither Shy nor Alice found any sign of Phil or the perpetrator. However, Alice did some research and found out that the creature they have found was called a "Pikachu" which was a type of "Pokémon", creatures that apparently are found by humans whom are captured with an object called a Poke ball, which was what Phil was caught with, and are sent to battle other Pokémon for badges, money and respect. Shy thought this sounded pretty barbaric, but Alice on the other hand liked the idea and claimed she wanted to be a trainer of those creatures. But what didn't make sense was why Phil got captured in one of those Poke balls as he wasn't a Pokémon.

"Perhaps it's a certain kind of ball that also allows capturing people and other animals?" Alice suggested.

"Maybe, but whoever this kid is, we'll find him and get Phil back." Shy hoped.

Just then, a loud beeping noise came from Shy's watch, which implicated that was an alarm for his job.

"We'll have to think about this more later." Shy said putting on his uniform. "I have to leave for work, or as I'll call it, hell on Earth."

"Language." Alice muttered.

"Whatever." Shy muttered back heading out the door.

Unfortunately, without Alice noticing, the Pikachu followed Shy to his job. Shy, however, noticed this too late.

* * *

"Um…I know I might regret this, but who, no, WHAT is that thing following you?" Shy's manager, who he learned was Melvin, asked pointing at the yellow creature.

"Huh?"

Shy turned around to see the Pikachu smiling and giving a small squeal.

"Oh, um, this thing…you see, it's been a LONG three weeks worth of vacation and, well long story short, and I'm currently the owner of this thing after a certain incident."

Melvin gave a stern look of the creature, in which the Pikachu scurried behind Shy.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be any threat to the restaurant, but I do not want any funny business happening still, especially after THAT event." Melvin huffed glaring at Shy.

Shy gulped, "Y-yes sir."

"Pikachu!"

"Zip it."

* * *

Two hours in the day and still Shy's day was filled with annoying customers with oversized appetites and bratty children. The only difference was that he now had a yellow mouse thing to babysit and keep it from falling into the deep fryer.

"Hey! Get away from there you little beast!" Shy yelled chasing after the Pikachu while customers stared. The Pikachu has been a nuisance ever since Shy brought it into the restaurant and might even get him fired.

Eventually Shy captured the little monster and placed him in a box.

"Stay! Or else next time you're at the stove, I won't be there!" Shy threatened.

"Pika…"

"So…can I order yet?" asked the customer in front of the counter.

"Oh! Yes, sorry about that. What can I do for you?" Shy asked back scrambling to the counter.

"Well, it's not a long one, so I'd just like a plain cheeseburger…" the customer simply requested.

"Wow…you have NO idea how happy I am to hear that" Shy sighed with relief crunching the numbers on the cash register.

"Made from dragon meat!" he finished.

Shy just gave him a "Seriously?" look.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have that kind of meat here."

"WHAT?!" the customer shouted, completely changing his character. "This is an outrage! I am not leaving until I get my exact order!"

"Again, I sorry sir, but we don't sell dragon meat here at McDonalds. Perhaps you could order something else?" Shy asked hopefully getting an understanding response.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS SPOT UNTIL I GET A DRAGON BURGER!" the customer yelled at the unfortunate Shy Guy.

"Pika!" the Pikachu exclaimed out loud.

"You! Shut up! And you! For the last time, we. Do. Not. Serve. Dragons!" Shy shouted about to have a breakdown.

"Oh I see where this is going. You're just refusing to give my order because YOU don't believe in dragons!"

"That's not it at all! We have plenty of dragons here in the Mushroom Kingdom! If you really want a dragon burger, hunt one yourself!" Shy yelled.

"Never! I want a dragon burger from THIS restaurant and this one ONLY!" the patron yelled back.

"Excuse me but-hey! It's you!" a voice yelled from behind the first customer.

Shy immediately recognized the voice.

"You!" Shy shouted.

"Don't you ignore me!" the customer yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shy yelled in a very, very scary tone, in which the customer sprinted out.

"You have my Pikachu! Give him back!" the Pokémon trainer from Christmas Eve demanded.

"Not until YOU give me my friend back!" Shy demanded as well.

"Never! I'm not letting you have this rare Fly Guy!" the trainer refused.

"Dude! Fly Guys aren't Pokémon! There's a HUGE difference between the two!"

"I want to capture more than just Pokémon! I want to catch all creatures rare and I plan to do so with these special Poke balls which are able to catch ANYTHING that walks and breathes!"

"That's not even the point of Pokémon training!" Shy retorted.

"Yes it is! I have to catch them all! Every single one!" the trainer argued.

"Pokémon are infinite! You can't be able to catch every single one! People will just continue to find new species and there will be those even YOU can't catch in your Poke balls!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna be the greatest Pokémon trainer, no, the greatest Pokémon MASTER in the whole universe and I'm not gonna let some cloaked freak get in my way!" the trainer shouted.

"…Oh no. You did NOT just call me a freak!"

"I'll call you whatever I wanna! So hand over the Pikachu!"

"NO!" Shy refused.

The trainer and Shy had a stare down for a minute or two. The trainer then broke their silence.

"Fine, if that's the way you're gonna be, I guess we're going to have to fight for the Fly Guy then!" the trainer challenged.

"Oh it's on kid!" Shy growled stepping from the counter. He then punched the boy in the eye.

"OW! Not that kind of fight!" the kid whined.

"All righty then, how about wrestling?" Shy suggested still blazing in rage.

"No! We have to have a Pokémon battle!" the trainer groaned.

"Very well then. Pikachu! Get out here!" Shy called.

The mouse creature obeyed Shy and stood in front of him.

"And since I'm the current owner of Pikachu, I get to use him in battle." Shy reminded.

"Pssh, whatever. I have a MUCH better Pokémon anyways." The trainer scoffed holding out a Poke ball.

The ball hit the floor revealing a light blue turtle like creature with a curled tail and an orange shell.

"Squirtle!" it exclaimed.

"Okay now, Pikachu! Use Thunder Shock!" Shy commanded knowing the moves of the yellow creature.

Pikachu obeyed the commanded shot lightning towards Squirtle, leaving the turtle with some damage.

"Alright, Squirtle! Use-"

"AGAIN!"

ZAP!

"Hey! No fair, it was my turn!" the trainer complained.

"Life isn't fair, bub! Now again Pikachu!"

ZAP!

"Squirt-"

"Again!"

ZAP!

"Sq-"

"Again!"

ZAP!

And so on, through each gasp from the boy, Shy kept commanding Pikachu to zap Squirtle until he was defeated.

"Squirtle…" the turtle moaned weakly.

There was a long silence after the defeat of the poor Squirtle.

"…I hate you, you know that right?" the trainer commented.

"Take a number, kid." Shy spat.

"Squirtle. Return."

The trainer held up his ball towards Squirtle and a red beam of light pulled him into the ball.

"You may have defeated my Squirtle, but there isn't a possibility you'll beat THIS Pokémon!"

Shy prepared himself as the kid held up another Poke ball and threw it on the ground. Although Shy wouldn't have trouble with this battle as he saw who came out of that ball.

"Ph-Phil?!" Shy exclaimed.

"Shy! I'm so glad to see you! Save me from this weirdo!" Phil pleaded.

"Alright! Fly Guy, use-"the trainer started to give a command.

"Phil! Let's get out of here!" Shy shouted grabbing Phil's arm and ran out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Get back here! Pikachu! After them!"

Though to the trainer's surprise, Pikachu crossed his arms and turned away.

"WHAT?! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET 'EM!" the trainer angrily yelled.

Pikachu shook his head.

"DON'T SHAKE YOU'RE HEAD AT ME MISTER! NOW GO GET THEM!"

Pikachu stuck out his tounge.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT TO YOUR MASTER!"

"You ain't my master! Your training SUCKS! Pikachu is out yo! Peace!"

The Pikachu then spat at his ex-trainer's feet and scurried off.

The trainer just stood there in shock witnessing his Pikachu talking to him for the first time with actual English. He then fainted.

* * *

Shy and Phil were now at the front door of Shy's apartment.

"Thanks for saving me from that guy! I mean, who knows what would've happened if you weren't there!" Phil thanked Shy.

"Well, you are my friend and all, so it was the least I could do for you." Shy sighed.

When they entered, they expected to be greeted by Alice and jump for joy to know that Phil has returned. Instead, a blue Shy Guy with sunglasses greeted them with Alice right beside him.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Shy asked with surprise.

"The name's Nix and you three are coming with me." The blue Shy Guy simply stated.

"Bu-but wait! Why are you-?"

"He just wants to talk with us, Shy." Alice explained. "About the mall event, Christmas Eve and your rescue on Phil."

"Are we in trouble?" Phil asked worried.

"No, but just get in the car and I'm sure everything will make sense to you all." Nix answered leading the trio to a black limo. "What's about to happen will change your lives forever."

"By how much?" Shy asked suspiciously.

"Enough so you can quit your old job." Nix smiled, convincing Shy.

"Alice. Phil. Let's do what the nice man says and get in the car." Shy grinned widely pushed the two into the limo.

"Alright! You don't have to push!" glared Alice putting her seatbelt on.

When everyone buckled up, the driver started the car and they drove them to who knows where. But like Nix said this would change their lives forever.

* * *

Well not my best chapter, but it'll do. I also MIGHT post another story sometime later. Mario, McDonalds or any other copyright character do not belong to me. Just OCs. JoVay, out!


	7. Chapter 7 Super Spies

Chapter 7 Super Spies

**Hey look! I'm using bold letters for my openings and closings! YAY! Oh, and OMG! Two things I am OMGing about: One, it has been WAY too long since I last updated this story and two, while I was editing Chapter 4, something happened with copying and pasting and suddenly when I posted the updated version, it looked like a bunch of computer code! It took me a well hour or two to fix it, but it should be fine now. You people probably didn't see it because not a lot of people were awake at 9 at night. But you're not here to hear me complain, you're here to read the next chapter in the (sort of) exciting fanfic, Shy Guy The Fanfic! Enjoy! Also nothing that has to do with copyright like Nintendo and that stuff does not belong to me!**

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we th-"

"PLEASE stop saying that, Phil!" Shy growled, glaring at the currently annoying Fly Guy.

"Okay...I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty! I'm thirsty!"

"DON'T MAKE ME REGRET SAVING YOU!" Shy yelled which almost made the driver lose his focus.

It has been a long thirty minutes of driving to the place Nix wanted to see the trio. Alice fell asleep in the car, Phil was unintentionally torturing Shy with his annoying personality and throughout all that, Nix was completely calm and collected.

Before Shy was about to blow his top and shove Phil out of the car, the group arrived at their destination.

"Oooh! I think I see it! Is that where we're going?" Phil asked excitedly jumping up and down in his seat.

"Yes, my friend, yes it is" Nix answered cooly.

"THANK THE STARS!" Shy groaned with relief.

This managed to wake Alice up and started to yawn.

"Hey, are we-"

"Don't. You. DARE." Shy whispered with anger.

"...Love you too, Shy" Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

The four arrived at what looked like a large skyscraper with an immense amount of floors with an antenna on top. Seriously, it's massive.

"WOOAH! This place sure is tall!" Phil gawked with amazement.

"It's just the amount of one and a half Empire State Buildings" Nix informed.

"That would make it 153 stories high!" Alice exclaimed with shock.

"That really IS high!" Shy said with awe as well.

"Yes it is impressive" Nix nodded, "Now come with me, I have plenty to show you"

Nix signaled the three to follow him into the massive building and what they saw inside was incredible.

"Lady and gentlemen, welcome to the Headquarters of Government Agency and Mission Elite Services, or G.A.A.M.E.S. per say."

"How clever" Shy smirked quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are we here?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yes, I was just about to get there" Nix said turning away. "You three have been chosen to become agents to become agents as you managed to defeat three dangerous criminals, Brick the Burgler, Bieber Fever Man and Pokemon Psycho and even managed to save Christmas"

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Shy asked taken aback.

"We've been watching you three" Nix responded. "Yes, I know it sounds creepy, but ever since we got the news about the mall incident, we became very interested in you three"

"Seems legit" Alice and Phil shrugged.

However, Shy still had another question.

"How did you find out about us saving Christmas and how did you find out about the Pokemon incident?"

"We have hundreds of spies, Shy" Nix smirked. "Anything major that happens, we'll know about it"

Shy was still curious about what was happening, but Shy understood most of the event.

"Your introduction will be lead by one of our most highest ranked agents, someone many would not suspect to be an agent, never mind a top-ranked one"

"I'm right here you know!" called an annoyed familiar voice.

The group turned their heads and for Shy it was a very shocking moment.

"L-L-LEMMY?!" Shy gasped in complete and utter shock.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Shy" Lemmy smiled.

"You two know each other?" Nix asked a bit baffled.

"We hung out sometimes when he used to work for my dad" Lemmy answered with a small nod. "He's a pretty cool guy, so to me it's not much of a surprise to see him here, but I didn't count on seeing two more people with him"

"H-h-how...what...what is Lemmy doing here?" Shy sputtered.

"You see, Lemmy has decided to become a spy for our organization led by the princess and Lemmy was brave enough to decide to join us" Nix explained. "He's actually been with us for about two years and is very agile and nimble thanks to his small structure and because of his innocent looking appearance, the enemies have no suspicion about this and is also very good at keeping secrets"

"It's true that I would also be going against my father, but it's for his own good" Lemmy looked down sadly. "The princess knows about this as well as the Mario Brothers, but to avoid suspicion, I have to fight along with my father, so the most I can do is gather information from the enemies and go on missions to stop other villains"

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Shy who was starting to comprehend this event.

"Only one member of my family knows this: Iggy, but thanks to our close brotherly relationship, he promised that the secret of me being an agent will be kept shut" Lemmy said crossing his arms.

"In other words, you can trust Lemmy. Any more questions?"

"I do" Alice chimed in, raising her hand.

"Shoot"

Alice then sped over to Lemmy and held him in the air.

"Why is this little guy SO FLIPPING ADORABLE?!" the girl squealed, hugging the koopaling close to her face. "HE'S SO CUUUUTE!"

Shy and Nix sweat dropped at the scene of the young teen.

"...I'm taking a guess SHE wasn't listening" Shy muttered.

"I believe so…" Nix agreed shaking his head.

"Hey! Wanna know what else is cute?"Phil exclaimed randomly. "Puppies, kitties, chickens, cows, piggies, bears, beavers, duckies, unicorns, owls, mouses, froggies, horsies, alligators, whales, wolves, flowers, plushies, bees, babies, babies with carrots, babies with erasers, baby goats, baby bunnies, shiny, lucky, purple, pretty, silly…"

As Phil continued to shout random nonsense, Lemmy was being extremely uncomfortable being held by Alice.

"Um...I...uh...appreciate the compliment, miss" Lemmy said while trying to escape the girl's grasp. "But we MUST continue the basics of this place, if you please, put me down...now?"

Alice didn't listen however as she was too busy squeezing the young reptile and yapping about how "flipping adorable" Lemmy was, leaving a small blush on the koopaling's face, causing him to squirm more.

"Alright Alice, Lemmy Time is over now, we gotta go" Shy said trying to pry Lemmy out. This had little to no effect. Shy was getting very impatient. "Alice we gotta go. Alice! Earth to Alice!...HEY ALICE! LET GO OF LEMMY RIGHT THIS SECOND OR ELSE I SWEAR I CAN AND I WILL (Sorry but this part of Shy's outburst cannot be written because the author is afraid this part will influence younger audiences to do the same or the mental images will cause them to be afraid of Shy Guys for as long as they live)!"

After some heavy breathing, Shy looked around to see his friends with their mouths wide open like they just saw the princess fall in lava.

"Dang Shy...never knew you had it in you" Lemmy commented with awe.

"Jeez, alright, alright I'll put him down" Alice said while gently placing Lemmy back on the ground. "Who put bees in your underwear?"

"...Ahem, anyways, Lemmy" Nix coughed, signaling Lemmy to start the tour.

"Huh? Oh, right, come this way everyone" Lemmy motioned everyone to the elevator, still shocked from Shy's outburst.

"...Er...maybe I kinda did get a bit carried away…" Shy whispered sheepishly.

"Maybe?"

"Kinda?"

"A bit?"

"Okay! So I have issues to work out! Cut me some slack!" Shy huffed.

* * *

The elevator arrived at a blinding white room, filled with test dummies, weaponry and holographic simulators. There were agents of all sorts of species, Koopas, Goombas, Yoshis, Piantas, Bob-Bombs, Boos, Shy Guys and even a few humans. It was obvious that the organization was extremely large. Lasers and bits of test dummies flew through the air, giving the atmosphere a small burning smell and the sound of physical fighting and running filled the room.

"We will be starting the tour by showing you the training hall" Lemmy started. "As you may guess, this area was built to increase your speed, skill, strength and stamina and the more you practice, the more stronger you'll be as an agent"

"I think I used to train! Didn't go so well" Phil piped in. "I think it was because I kept dropping weights on everyone's toes, or maybe setting the coach's hair on fire did me in"

"...Anyways, where was I…?"

"Watch out!" shouted a feminine voice.

The group turned towards the voice to find a test dummy hurdling towards them. Luckily, they were all able to dodge the projectile and instead it hit a wall, in which the test dummy exploded into pieces on impact.

"What the hell?!" shouted a surprised Shy.

Shy turned to the voice who he assumed threw the dummy in the first place, but suddenly, this was just another surprise for the day. It was someone he never thought he'd see again in his life.

"Sh-Sh-Shannon?!"

"Oh my gosh!" the pink Shy Girl exclaimed. "Shy, is that REALLY you?! It's been so long!"

"...Is there anyone here that you DON'T know?" asked Nix curiously.

"Bet he doesn't know me!" called another female voice.

The owner of this voice, however, belonged to a lime green cloaked Fly Girl with a propeller shaped like hearts.

"Um...and you are?" asked Shy.

"Knew it! YOU don't know me!" the green Fly Girl teased. "Anyways, my name's Breeze and I'm Shannon's BFF!"

"...I see…" Shy responded.

"Hey Shy?" Shannon said catching Shy's attention.

"Y-yeah?" Shy responded nervously.

"Before we continue this little reunion, I'd like to ask you a few questions: One: what were you doing being dressed as Santa during Christmas Eve, Two: Why and how did you become a member at G.A.A.M.E.S. and Three: Who are these guys?"

"Um...it's kind of a long story, but I promise to tell you later" Shy nervously answered scratching the back of his head.

Shannon seemed to understand as she nodded.

"Hey Lemmy? I think it's best if we end the tour and let them figure the organization on their own" Nix sighed adjusting his sunglasses.

Lemmy seemed slightly unsure about the idea, but sighed in response anyways.

"Very well, we will conclude the tour here, but just to make sure, I want to give you three these"

Lemmy handed out three flat, white rectangle pieces of metal.

"What are these?" Alice asked holding her strange object.

"These are holographic maps of the building" the koopaling answered. "This place, as you saw, is pretty large and it's obvious you'll need these devices and they are also your way to communicate with headquarters"

"SO COOL!" Phil exclaimed holding his device. "My first super secret spy gear! Do we get more stuff?"

"Er…not yet…" Lemmy responded a bit weirded out. "Oh and also these are also the keys to your room. You just place your device over where the doorknob should be and the door will open for you"

"You make this place sound super advanced…" Alice whispered.

Nix hen gave out small green cards with numbers on them.

"These are where your rooms are, and we have lots of training for you three tomorrow so it's best you get to bed early"

The three walked into the elevator still amazed by their luck. When the elevator doors closed, Nix gave Lemmy a worried look.

"Are you sure you want to hire THESE three as agents? They're not really what I call "professional"..."

Lemmy gave Nix a reassuring smile.

"Trust me, those three will make excellent agents!"

"Mr. Lemmy, we just received word that a brown Fly Guy has just set fire to the cafeteria" an intern informed suddenly.

Nix hen raised an eyebrow at the young agent.

"...I never said when it will happen " Lemmy quickly responded before walking away in a hurry.

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly well. Everyone found their rooms and decided to train early. After the fire was put out in the cafeteria, everyone joined for a luxurious meal. Tonight was buttered lobster and steak. The gang decided to end the day in one of the lounges, in which the one these colorful characters were had 25 foot long plasma tv, soda and popcorn machines, arcade cabinets, videogaming home consoles, a sundae buffet, free wi-fi and to top it all off, the main area of the lounge was surrounded by a giant fishtank. For a few moments Shy wondered how the organization could afford all this, then he remembered that the princess was the one sponsoring this place. Everyone sat in red velvet recliners that also had coolers.

"This place is AMAZING!" Alice exclaimed. "It has everything! Now I know why this place has so many people!"

"Even Breeze and I haven't gotten tired of this place by now!" Shannon smiled. "By the way Alice, I booked us an appointment at the spa on the forty-third floor"

"Sounds awesome! I'll be there!" Alice gleamed.

"Isn't this place amazing, Shy?" Phil nudged.

"I seriously have to agree with you, Phil" Shy nodded. "Those years at Bowser's Castle and the bull I put up with was definitely worth it"

"Hey Shy, since you're in a good mood, I think it's now time you start explaining"

That's when Shy's smile faded.

"Oh...yeah...that…"

"It'll be fine, Shy!" Alice encouraged. "Phil and I will have your back if Shannon or Breeze have any questions!"

Shy slightly smiled at the girl and began telling his tale. He told from the beginning, from when he was fired from Bowser's Castle,to the day he met the strange duo known as Alice and Phil,to his cruddy ex-job, to the chase at the mall, to battling ninjas and saving the holidays and even the Pokemon Battle. Of course the Shy Girls had tons of questions, but Alice and Phil were right there to answer, though Phil exaggerated more.

"Oh my gosh! Sounds like you've been through a tornado of adventures!" Breeze laughed.

"Well he's gonna have to go through a HURRICANE of those now that he's with us!" Shannon laughed back.

* * *

The evening was full of laughs, food and fun. Eventually around 11:45, everyone was exhausted. Shy and Phil shared the room known as Room 1889. Shy sat on the bed for a moment, thinking back on the short memories he had before he got here.

"What are the odds of this happening to some weirdos like us?" Shy whispered.

"Not very high, Shy! Hey that rhymed!" Phil exclaimed.

Silence stood in the room for another moment, then Shy broke the silence.

"Hey Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Shy whispered.

"For what?" Phil asked confused.

"For treating you and Alice so badly at the mall...it wasn't your fault and I was blinded by my own rage, blind to see what a good life I actually have and I took my anger out on you two…"

Phil just stared in silence,

"I was going to apologize on Christmas Eve, but that stupid kid ruined my chance and because now is a good time, I just want to say it now…"

Phil lowered his head and bit the bottom of his lip.

"I'm sorry Phil, you're a great friend and so is Alice and I've been a jerk to you both. Will you forgive me?"

Phil smiled brightly and hugged the red Shy Guy tightly.

"I guess so" Shy thought smiling.

The two friends yawned, signaling it was time for bed.

"Better tell Alice the same thing tomorrow" Shy mentally told himself.

The two got into separate beds and Shy turned off the lights. Before Shy slipped away into slumber, he had only one thought in his mind: Life is good.

* * *

**This took WAY longer than it should have, but now it's finished! I feel SO good right now! Remember to Read and Review! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 These Are My Memories

Chapter 8 These Are My Memories

**It's the next chapter. What more can I say except that nothing Mario related belongs to me and only Nintendo? Anyways, have fun reading!**

* * *

Shy woke up the next morning and scanned his surroundings. He noticed Phil has left his bed and assumed Phil was exploring the building, seeing that the bathroom was vacant which eliminated that thought. The Shy Guy stretched and headed towards the bathroom. Shy brushed his teeth and adjusted his robe and headed downstairs for breakfast. When he arrived at the cafeteria, he saw the girls talking to each other about the most magical subject known to girl-kind: boys.

"I dated this one guy in eighth grade and at first I thought we were gonna be like one of those mushy gushy couples that will be together forever," Breeze started blabbering. "But it turned out he was a total jerk behind my back and planned to dump me eventually, so then I whacked him over the head with my textbook."

"Man, you girls are lucky to be in romantic relationships!" Alice pouted. "I want some drama in my life too!"

"My relationships weren't so hot either…" Shannon spoke meekly. "You see-"

"Hey Shannon!" Shy called out.

Shannon turned around and gave Shy a bright smile.

"Oh Shy! Perfect timing!" the pink Shy Girl exclaimed. "Maybe you could tell us this story!"

"Story? What story?" Shy asked a bit confused on the matter at hand.

"You know which one!" Shannon chuckled. She then whispered into Shy's ear and soon after, he bit his bottom lip.

"Oh...you mean THAT story…" Shy muttered.

"What is it Shy?" asked Alice. "I'd like to hear it!"

"Me too!" Breeze chimed.

"Um...it's a little awkward to tell, so…" Shy whispered scratching his head.

"Hey Shy!" Phil called from a distance.

The four turned to see the brown Fly Guy waving at them.

"Oh boy…"

Phil sped towards the small group and sat next by Alice.

"What's happening?" Phil asked curiously.

"Shy is about to tell us a story!" Alice informed.

"Really?! Awesome!" Phil exclaimed. "Shy's stories are the best! Though really I've only heard one story, but who cares? Tell the story Shy! Please?"

Before the annoyed Shy Guy was about to tell Phil to shut up, he was again interrupted by another voice.

"Shy! How's it going?"

Shy turned towards the source to see Lemmy and Nix walking towards everyone.

"Mr. Shy, good morning," Nix greeted calmly. "May I ask what's going on here?"

"Shy's about to tell a super cool story!" Phil said excitedly.

"Cool! I'd like to hear it!" Lemmy smiled.

"I would also like to listen to Shy's tale," Nix responded. "It would be nice to be able to know him better".

"_What is this, Bug Shy Day?_" Shy thought irritated.

He then remembered that he was actually having friends and he wanted their bonds to become stronger, so he simply sighed, "Alright…"

Phil and Breeze cheered happily, Nix nodded and Alice and Shannon smiled with approval.

Shy then started telling his tale.

* * *

_April 25th, 2007, Senior Year, Mushroom High, The Prom_

Shy was standing at the school entrance wearing a black bow tie. Light beads of sweat ran down his mask and gulped nervously. It was 7:25 and the prom started in five minutes. The teen scanned the area to find a certain girl but had no such luck. Shy never asked her to the dance, but he would feel much more better if she were here. Students were crowded at the door waiting to enter the school. Shy fidgeted in place as more and more people joined the crowd. Five minutes soon passed and when the doors opened, people entered like water draining into a sink. Shy slowly entered the building and made his way towards the gym, the location of the prom. Shy handed in his ticket and gazed upon the prom's scenery. The theme this year was ocean, so there was blue, clear plastic draped around the walls, paper topped the fake water to make it look like waves, fish and other sea creature decorations littered the walls and there was even a photo shoot with a pirate ship and a plastic mermaid as background figures. A crystal disco ball flew above the gym and there was even a stage with a popular boy band preparing to preform.

"They really outdone themselves…" muttered Shy.

Shy then immediately went over to the refreshments table and got himself a small plate of strawberries and a glass of punch. Shy allowed the tangy and sweet items enter his mouth as he watched the band play their first song and the students danced their hearts out. Shy just stood in a dark corner of the gym and continued to eat strawberries. Later an hour passed and Shy cleared up a quarter of the bowl of strawberries. Shy scanned constantly to find the girl he was looking for, but again, saw nothing. Shy was about to give up when just then the gym doors opened up and in came a pink Shy girl wearing a red dress, Shannon.

Shannon was the most prettiest, most nicest and most popular Shy Girl in school. She's volunteered in many events, reads to preschoolers every Thursday and is the president of the Eco-Friendly Club. She's also won many beauty pageants and was voted most talented last year. Shy smiled at these qualities of the Shy Girl. Just when Shy was about to greet her, a large grey Shy Guy waltzed into the gym and held the Shy Girl's hand. Shy then backed into his corner and his smile disappeared immediately.

"So how did she end up with a guy like THAT?" Shy thought with envy.

Terrace Shade, biggest bully in the school, record-breaker for most detention in a semester and the boy Shannon was currently dating. Shy absolutely despised the thought of him and Shannon together. Shannon never saw who Terrace really was as he was only polite when she was around and Shannon has never been quick enough to see his damage. Shy was rarely a victim of Terrace as Shy has usually been clear from the bully's wrath, but Shy still feared him and witnessed other students become another stepping stone to Terrace's dark amusement. Even some of the teachers feared Terrace and sometimes even refuse to hand him a detention slip, most specifically Mr. Gladden, a goomba history teacher.

"Shannon deserves better than a jerk like him, someone who doesn't beat up people for his own enjoyment…" Shy muttered quietly. "Someone like...me?"

Shy shook his head.

"No, not me, Shannon doesn't deserve me, some loser who hides in the corner…"

Shy left this out of the story. Soon, Terrace walked away to use the bathroom. That or to terrorize students entering the building or probably send Mr. Gladden into therapy. This was Shy's chance to try to talk to Shannon. Shy then awkwardly scooted over to the Shy Girl who was talking to her friends. The conversation soon finished and Shannon turned to find Shy looking nervously at her.

"Oh hey, I know you!" Shannon said smiling, the smile that made Shy feel weird inside.

"Y-you do?" Shy meekly asked with surprise.

"Yeah! You're that kid I sit behind in physics class!"

Shy blushed with embarrassment knowing that Shannon only recognized him as some kid in physics.

"Um...yeah, that's me, the guy in physics class…" Shy muttered.

"My name's Shannon!" Shannon greeted happily.

"I know!" Shy brightened, but realized that sounded SUPER creepy and Shannon was giving a puzzled look. "I mean, I know your name from, uh, physics because the teacher calls on you sometimes, right?"

The conversation between the two became horrifyingly awkward for the male teenager.

"Um...m-my name's, um, Shy…"

"Cool! You know, most guys I meet usually aren't like this," Shannon responded.

"O-oh?"

"Most guys when they first meet me try to hit on me, offer a ride in their car, trying giving me roses or something like that. Totally lame, right?"

Shy laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, TOTALLY lame!"

"I know, right?" Shannon giggled. "I like guys who are sweet, kind and just being themselves, not some guy who change who they are just to impress me".

"Really?" Shy blushed grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, but I also like guys who are courageous and chivalrous," Shannon sighed dreamily. "Guys like Terrace".

Shy frowned at this. While he wasn't exactly courageous, during his teen years he was very polite. However, he wasn't defined as a warrior either. Terrace, however, was practically the complete opposite of what Shannon was into. This only made Shy's jealousy rise now knowing Shannon definitely didn't deserve someone so barbaric.

"Terrace is nothing like that! He's a total jerk to people! How can you be so oblivious to something like that!" was what Shy wanted to shout, but had no courage at the time.

"Hey you! What are you doing being around my girl!" boomed a terrifying voice.

Shy slowly turned around with fear to find Terrace, glaring at the Shy Guy.

"Terrace! Meet Shy! I just met him a moment ago!" Shannon introduced.

"Really now?" growled Terrace.

"You two seem to have a lot in common!" Shannon cheered obliviously. "I'm gonna get some snacks, I'll be right back!"

Shannon left the two Shy Guys alone with each other, much to Shy's dismay. Terrace then started getting uncomfortably close to the smaller Shy Guy.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you keep away from my girl, got it?" Terrace hissed.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Shy gulped.

"Good, 'cause if you don't, when I'm through with you, you won't even recognize yourself!"

"Hey dude, there's a group of nerds by the band hall!" informed one of Terrace's jock friends. "Wanna go pound 'em?"

"Band geeks? I'm in!" joined the grey bully. He then turned quickly back to Shy. "Don't go doing any funny business, ya hear?"

Shy nodded and the bullies went out. Shannon came back only seconds later with a plate of cheese and strawberries.

"Sorry I took so long! They had to restock the strawberries!" Shannon apologized.

"It's fine…" Shy muttered. Shannon noticed her boyfriend wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Terrace? Wasn't he with you?" Shannon asked.

Shy was thinking about ratting the bully out, but Shy liked living.

"He...forgot something?" Shy answered biting his lip.

"Okay, I just hope he gets back in time for the next song".

The two just talked for a little while from that point, however Shannon did most of the talking. Before they knew it, the next song came up and this one was a slow song.

"Geez, how long does it take for him to find something?" Shannon asked worried.

Again, Shy liked living, so he made a cover up for the bully, though really he didn't deserve it.

"Maybe he forgot where he really put it…" Shy suggested.

Shannon just sighed was the high school couples around the two started dancing. Seeing how sad Shannon looked, Shy knew he was going to regret this but went for it anyways. Shy took his hand out and offered with a blush, "W-would you like to d-dance with me?"

Shannon gave a slightly shocked from Shy's offer. This gave Shy a cold sweat and gave a deeper blush.

"Y-y-you know, just for this song…"

Shannon seemed slightly unsure about the idea, but she nodded and took the offer and grabbed Shy's hands and started to dance. It was an awkward dance, but as the two kept going, they started feeling much more comfortable. Shannon slowly started sliding her hands around Shy's waist, making Shy gasp quietly. Without thinking, Shy pulled Shannon closer and the two started swaying their bodies slowly and enjoyed the dance more and more as they continued. Shy even started to smile a little. He even felt a bit warm inside and wanted more of it. The doors slammed open all of a sudden and the song was cut short. The students snapped their heads to the source and of course, right on cue, was Terrace and his group of jerkish friends. Shy felt pale as Terrace stomped towards him.

Grabbing Shy's collar, Terrace growled, " I thought I told you not to make any funny business. Are you asking for a death wish?"

Shy just closed his eyes and then Shannon shoved Terrace lightly, but it was enough to let Shy back on the ground.

"What're you doing? It was just one dance, no need to be jealous!" Shannon exclaimed.

"I'm the only one you can dance with!" shouted Terrace. "Instead I find you dancing with his dork!"

"Shy isn't a dork!" retorted Shannon. "Why are you acting like a total jerk? I thought you were all nice and sweet!"

Terrace smirked in response. "I guess you've been dating a wolf in a sheep costume".

"I can't believe this!" Shannon yelled angrily. "So all those times you were being so polite and kind were all fake?! Ugh, you're just another guy who can't even be himself around me!"

Shannon turned her head to Shy and wrapped her arms around him, leaving Shy with pure shock and Terrace in disbelief.

"Shy was the only normal guy in this school who was actually being himself and I'm grateful to have him as a friend, and more honest than you actually were!"

"And how do you know that?! You only met him about an hour ago!" spat Terrace. "You don't know him at all!"

"One hour is all I need! Face it, we're through!" Shannon growled back.

Terrace stood there in surprise as his girlfriend just dumped him like that. Then in a flash, Terrace got ahold of Shy again and was glaring at him with blistering fury. Terrace then threw Shy at the stage and crashed into a drum set.

"Shy!" Shannon screamed.

Shy groaned in pain as he saw Terrace storming towards him, ready to do more damage to the poor Shy Guy. Shy realized he needed to protect himself somehow, so he grabbed the nearest object, a microphone stand, and swing it at the bully, which did critical damage, but not enough to knock him down. Terrace winced in pain and growled,

"You're DEAD!"

Like a raging bull, Terrace charged towards Shy, in which he barely missed the attack, causing Terrace to crash into the same drum set. Not long after, Terrace rose from the wreckage and snatched the stand from Shy's hands and snapped it in two and grabbed Shy by the neck, which started to choke the young Shy Guy. Shy tried to pry himself free, but the efforts were futile and slowly his vision was fading.

"STOP IT!" yelled Shannon who punched Terrace in the face and in shock, let Shy down, leaving him gasping for air.

Terrace shoved Shannon and she fell to the ground, where Shy witnessed this small event. If i were possible, Shy would have fire in his eyes from anger. Even if he was afraid of Terrace, we wasn't letting anybody hurt Shannon. Shy sprang up and charged towards Terrace and tackled him to the ground, giving a loud thud on impact. Unfortunately, it wasn't long until Terrace manage to push Shy off. Terrace had enough of Shy's nonsense and grabbed a sharp cake knife. With his guard down, Shy was lying on the ground still sore. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Shy howled in pain and surrounding students gasped and screamed. Shy could no longer had feeling of his right arm and his vision started to fade even faster. Everything went red, then to black.

Shy started to regain his vision and saw a bright light. At first Shy thought he was approaching the Gates of the Overthere, but as his vision cleared, it turned out to be the blinding lights of a hospital room. Shy felt weak and suddenly felt feeling in his arm. Shy slowly rose from his hospital bed and scanned his surroundings. He sighed and put his hand on his forehead trying to remember what happened. That's when he realized his arm didn't feel right. He unwrapped the sleeve covering his arm and found an extremely shocking site. His right arm was metal, with a few colorful button on it and a bending joint where he would bend his arms and twist his wrist. Shy screamed with horror and fell out of his bed. Shy recollected his memories from the prom. He remembered every event. Shy breathed heavily as he continued to stare at his arm. Shy felt light-headed and once again, everything went black.

* * *

"When I woke up, the doctors soon told me that my arm had to be amputated and they replaced it his some sort of robotic arm," Shy explained grimly. "I don't know what it does, but I never found out as I never tried. After the prom, I never saw Shannon again, until a few weeks ago that is…"

Throughout all of Shy's story, the group remained quiet. They weren't sure what to say to Shy after hearing this. It must have traumatized him and it may have hurt Shy even more to talk about it. However, Shy thought the exact opposite. It felt good to him to get that off his chest. While he felt a bit sad about it, he was willing to let everyone know about him.

"Shy...I never knew you felt that way…" Lemmy whispered sadly.

"I'll admit, I did feel a small ache inside myself…" Nix sighed,

Phil sat in his seat bawling while Alice was being soaked by his comical tears. Breeze bit her lips and Shannon closed her eyes in shame, shame that she didn't do more effort in trying to help Shy.

"It's fine guys, it was good for me to let it out," Shy smiled. "Thank you all for listening".

There was an awkward silence before Shy decided that he needed to change the subject.

"Hey, we you guys haven't had breakfast yet, right?" Shy asked.

"Well, no…" Alice muttered squeezing Phil's tears out of her hair.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Shy said continuing to smile.

"Yeah, you're right I suppose," nodded Shannon. "We can't let the past bring us down, what matters is the future, right guys?"

Everyone nodded and headed towards the buffet table to grab their food. When they went back to their table, he remembered he hasn't apologized to Alice yet, so he decided to get that out of the way before he forgot again. Alice for gave Shy instantly and told him not to worry about it. Shy sighed as he watched his friends eat their meals and continue to talk, laugh and enjoy each other's company, like as if nothing just happened. Shy liked seeing this and grinned and joined in on a few conversations. Shy then confirmed to himself that he was going to enjoy being an agent.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending part seemed rushed to you guys. I just REALLY wanted this chapter to get posted so I can get into the real juicy parts. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mission Possible

Chapter 9 Mission Possible

**You know, while I'm typing more and more chapters and stories, I realize that I should really,REALLY get back to "Disabilities Can Have Advantages".Seriously, it's been, what, a year since then? Maybe I'll do it this week...maybe. Anyways, Mario stuff belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy the chapter while I contemplate on my reason for laziness.**

* * *

About a month has passed since Shy's arrival to the agency and so far has enjoyed almost every single bit of it. Of course, there are the back-breaking training exercises and Phil's occasional chattering, but for the most part, it's been peachy. However, despite managing to defeat three criminals, Shy has never been called up for special missions yet. It's not that Shy was getting bored inside the headquarters or anything, but Shy was honestly hoping he could be part of the team somehow besides just being a supporting character in the building. This was all that was going on at the moment in Shy's head as he gazed at the walls of the aquarium lounge.

"Maybe I've been thinking too much," Shy sighed, looking away from the enormous fish tank. "I'll get my time eventually and so will Phil and Alice."

Shy walked out of the lounge, still guessing when a mission will arrive for him and his friends. He wondered what his first mission would be like. Could it be stopping an evil scientist from taking over a city? Maybe defeating a colossal-sized dinosaur? Take back top-secret plans from an enemy organization? The possibilities were endless!

Suddenly, Shy's train of thoughts were shattered when a familiar physical form literally crashed onto him. Shy wasn't as surprised at this point.

"What is it this time, Phil?" Shy grumbled as his body was crushed underneath Phil's.

Phil quickly got up and had an excited look on his face.

"I've got super duper great news, Shy!" Phil squealed joyfully. "Nix wanted to see us in his office for something mega important!"

"I bet we only have to do some "special" training course they set up for us," Shy sighed.

"HAVE to or GET to?" Phil smiled. "Anyways, Nix told me to find you and bring you back to his office ASAP and I plan to do just that!"

Phil grabbed Shy's hand tightly and started dragging Shy through the building, with Shy protesting in pain.

"Ow! Phil! Stop it! Augh! That popping sound is my shoulder, Phil!"

* * *

After a short while of struggling, the two eventually made it to Nix's office, where Lemmy, Alice, Shannon and Breeze were waiting there as well. By the time Phil finally let go of Shy, the poor Shy Guy was slumping and holding his arm in pain.

"Great, now I can reach my feet standing up" Shy grumbled.

"Now's not the time to deal with your monkey arm, Shy!" exclaimed Breeze. "Nix has something to say!"

"Gee, thanks for your concern…" Shy mumbled.

"Now that everyone's here," Nix began. "I have an important announcement for you all"

"Did you make a robot puppy that can shoot lasers?" Alice guessed with a small squeal. "That'd be so cool!"

"Did you recruit a famous celebrity?" Shannon guessed as well. "Maybe Madame Lala?"

"Is it about that giant bathroom incident on the sixth floor?" Phil guessed blatantly. "It may or may not have been my fault"

"No, no and we know it was you, Phil" Nix responded to all three's guesses.

Nix pulled up a blue holographic screen with a click of a button. On the screen was a boy about the age of 14 with red hair. He was wearing a white collared shirt topped with a red vest and a crescent moon necklace and also wore beige pants and black shoes..

"This is Ryan Sketz. He is an agent from our organization whom we have sent on a mission to investigate an area by the name of Fantoche Island. Many people have disappeared when they have either sailed or flew near this area. It seems that Sketz has become one of the missing and-"

"You want us to go find him and bring him back, right?" Alice asked excitedly.

Nix nodded his head. "Exactly. I also want to, if they exist, the main perpetrator in this case to be arrested."

"Alright then!" exclaimed Shannon. "We know our mission, so now we just get some cool spy gadgets and we'll be on our-"

"Actually Shannon," Nix interrupted. "You and Breeze will not be taking on this mission."

"Wh-what?!" shouted Breeze.

"What do you mean we won't be taking this mission?!" Shannon argued. "How come Alice gets to go?! She's a girl like us so it should be fair if she had other girls to back her up!"

"Alice, Shy and Phil are going because this mission will be a good experience as they are newbies" Nix countered.

"That's it?! That's not fair! The only mission we get are crappy ones! And WE don't even to get in action!" yelled Breeze.

"All we do is sit in the van and observe on computers!" Shannon whined. "Besides, you called us in because we were chosen, right?"

Nix shook his head.

"Actually, I never called either of you in here. You two just followed Alice in here"

"This sucks!" Breeze pouted.

"You can say that again…" Shannon grumbled loudly.

"This sucks!" Breeze pouted a second time.

The two girls left in a huff, obviously upset. Shy felt bad for the two girls, but he too wanted to participate in this mission. He honestly wanted to do something, but nothing came to Shy.

Ignoring the two Shy Girls' complaints, Nix gave instructions to the remaining agents in the office.

"I have called for a submarine to transport you all to Fantoche Island. Shy, you, Phil and Alice will scope out the area and rescue Ryan and arrest the perpetrator. Do not split up during this mission. If I've learned anything from horror films, it is to NEVER split up."

"Yes sir," Shy nodded. "And I will try to keep these two under control"

Shy looked at Phil and Alice, with them fiddling with pens.

Nix turned to Lemmy.

"Lemmy, you are to keep track of these three through radio transmission and call for back up if things get too dangerous out there"

Lemmy nodded, accepting Nix's orders.

"If you get nervous about this mission, just remember this: someone's life is at stake and all of that is in your hands"

Everyone, even Phil, stared at Nix blankly.

"Yeeeeah, that sounded A LOT better in my head…"

As the group of agents left the office, Shannon and Breeze were hiding in the bathroom next to Nix's office. The two were filled in on the whole mission without Nix knowing.

"Alright, Breeze, this is our time to shine!" Shannon whispered. "We just sneak inside that submarine and complete that mission ourselves. After that, we'll finally be recognized as true agents!"

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me!" Breeze whispered back.

Shannon started walking out of the bathroom until Breeze interrupted.

"First just let me use the ladies room"

Shannon rolled her eyes at this.

* * *

Lemmy escorted our heroes to the submarine. It was yellow colored. Before Phil could say anything that referenced anything, Shy gave Phil a threatening glare.

"If we go now, we should arrive on the island in about an hour" Lemmy instructed, opening the door to the submarine.

"Are there snacks in there? I forgot to eat breakfast" Alice asked.

"Speaking of snacks, one time I ate a green potato chip and I thought I was going to throw up from food poisoning, but it tasted just like a regular potato chip and speaking of chips, did you know that potato chips were invented by a cook who got really upset when a customer kept complaining that his fries were too thick and the chef decided to make the fries SUPER thin to annoy the customer, but instead the customer was thrilled and-"

Phil kept going on and on about trivia that no one in the group cared about, much to Shy's annoyance.

"One breath. I heard only one breath during all that…" Shy thought to himself.

The group boarded onto the sub and had no knowledge that Shannon and Breeze stow awayed onto the sub right before the door closed.

"This is so cool!" Shannon whispered. "Our first mission! Well, technically we weren't authorized to go, but still!"

"Are you sure no one will know if we're gone?" Breeze asked worried.

"Relax! I put up dummies of us in our room AND I made a perfect way to remove all suspicion that we left!"

In the room of the two girls were poorly made replicas with their bodies being swung in a circle from the roof with wires with a radio playing pop music and another radio playing construction sounds.

"And besides, if we DO get caught, these guys will totally thank us more experienced and more trained agents for tagging along!"

"Okay then, but just in case, this is YOUR idea, not mine," Breeze reminded. "You, uh-huh. Me, nuh-uh"

The yellow sub submerged into the ocean where Lemmy piloted, Alice commented on how pretty underwater was and Phil continued to unintentionally bug the heck out of Shy. The hour long ride eventually managed to get tiresome and boring. Lemmy decided to put the vehicle on auto-pilot and get a snack, in which Alice cleaned out the packs of gummy bears and gummy worms. Phil, surprisingly, ran out of things to talk about and fell asleep. Alice got bored of looking at the ocean scenery and fidgeted with some loose string on the sofas in the sub. Shy stared out of the window and admired the scenery outside.

"Alice was right, underwater IS beautiful," Shy whispered. " It's like an alien planet down here"

Shy started imagining how the mission is going to go. In his mind, he was leading the mission and the scenery was filled with jungles, explosions and super cool spy gadgets. He then saves Ryan from near-death and punching the villain in the face. He is then praised with glory and fame and riches. His fantasy ends with him driving a fancy sports car with Shannon next to him about to give him a kiss on the cheek. The dream of his shatters when he heard a loud alarm shouting: ARRIVING AT FANTOCHE ISLAND IN 5 MINUTES. Phil woke up and fell off the sofa in shock, earning a chuckle from Shy.

Shannon and Breeze quietly squealed with excitement from her hiding area, which was behind a crate in the very back of the sub.

"I just can't wait! My excitement is killing me!" Shannon whispered excitedly. "Agents of the century, here we come!"

"Finally we'll get all the respect that we deserve!" Breeze exclaimed quietly. "Once again,however, your idea, not mine. You, ja. Me, nein."

* * *

The group soon arrived on the island. As soon as Shy stepped onto the island, his foot felt a sinking feeling. He looked down to see the ground was made of fabric and was completely plush.

"Okay...not exactly what I was expecting…"

One by one, the team stepped onto the cloth land and examined the area. The trees were made of cardboard, the rocks were giant marbles, the grass was made of yarn and on top of it all, there was a giant mountain that seemed to be made of plastic. It was practically Craft Island.

"That mountain must be where Ryan is being held captive" Lemmy observed. "Stay close, everyone. Nix's orders"

Everyone nodded and ventured into the paper jungle. Meanwhile, after the coast was clear, Shannon and Breeze stepped out of the submarine.

"Alright Breeze, now is finally our chance to prove ourselves that we are NOT just a couple of interns, but super awesome secret agents!"

"Right, and once again-" Breeze started.

"YES! I know! My idea, not yours!"

Shannon groaned with frustration at her friend and followed Shy's group with Breeze following.

* * *

Shy felt crunching of tissue paper leaves under his feet as he and his team ventured further into the jungle. Despite being a jungle, the area wasn't humid like most jungles are. He noticed that the jungle had a very realistic jungle scent, yet the "nature" around him was completely fake. It was like an artist's paradise around here, with paint filled lakes and ponds, origami birds flying past the group, even the sky looked like it was painted. Certainly a weird yet fascinating area. But of course, no one on the team really had any time to admire the scenery as they still had a mission to complete.

Things weren't really going the way Shy expected this mission to turn out. First, their first mission was located on some paper-made happyland and second, all they've done so far was walk in a jungle. Not really something that an agent would be excited about. To be honest, Shy actually wanted more action from this mission but instead, he was getting sore feet from walking so long. It has been about half an hour since Shy's team have left the beach area and all they've found were cardboard trees, cotton ball bushes, yarn vines and plastic flowers. As amazingly weird this island was, Shy quickly got bored of this place. He never really was much of an artist truth be told.

Finally, the group saw that the jungle was coming to a stop, much to Shy's joy. When the team of friends exited the paper jungle, they found themselves at a village, where the buildings were popsicle stick houses, cardboard boxes and clay. This island was definitely sticking with it's artsy theme. When everyone entered the village, they were greeted to residents that were actual living toys such as teddy bears, dolls, ventriloquist dummies, paper dolls and other varieties of playthings.

Lemmy looked up and saw that they didn't really come that close to getting towards the mountain.

"I think we should talk to one of these citizens about that mountain," Lemmy suggested. "That might get us some clues about how to get to the mountain quicker"

"Let's talk to that guy!" Alice exclaimed, pointing to a short, grey, ninja-esque plush. It had a dark blue visor, wore white gloves and had dark violet shoes. It had no visible legs. The plushie was also repairing some sort of vehicle.

"Why him?" asked Lemmy. "Or at least, I'm assuming that's a him"

"I figured that since he's working on a machine, maybe we could convince that guy to lend us some of his vehicles and that'll help us get to that mountain faster!"

"That's...actually not a bad idea, Alice" Shy commented fairly impressed.

"I suppose that could work" Lemmy agreed.

"Did you guys know that a bunch of bananas are formerly called a hand and a single banana is called a finger?" Phil randomly stated. "Isn't that neat?"

The rest of the group stared at Phil for a short moment then chose to ignore him. They all walked up to the grey plushie, who didn't seem to notice the gang and was muttering under his breath. Lemmy was about to calmly let the toy about their presence, but Phil beat him to it.

"HEY MISTER! CAN WE TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND?" Phil shouted, startling the toy, his friends and nearby bystanders.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!" yelled the toy who stopped himself from swearing once he noticed Alice and Lemmy, since they were still technically children. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Lemmy gave Phil a quick glare before apologizing.

"Sorry about him, he's new to this kind of thing. Anyways, my name is Lemmy Koopa and we'd like to talk to you for a bit"

The plushie crossed his arms with annoyance. "And after what just happened, why should I talk to you?"

"Because an innocent person's life is at stake" Shy answered, hoping to get a reaction. He got one, but not one he was expecting.

"Just ONE?" the plushie scoffed. "You people obviously have no idea what happens around here!"

"Huh?"

"I see innocent people every WEEK have their lives in danger around here!" the grey toy shouted. "What you have to say is nothing new to me!"

"In a place like this?" Alice questioned.

"YES in a place like this! For the last FIVE YEARS it's happened in a place like this!"

"What happened here? Was it a huge storm that somehow changed this village or maybe some evil gangsters or a deadly disease or may-" Phil babbled.

"SHUT UP!" the toy yelled. "Why should it matter to you all? I doubt you from around here, so why do you people care?"

"Because we're on a mission!" Shy shouted back.

"A mission for what?"

"To put an end to whatever happened here!"

The plush stood there silently. The moment lasted for a minute or two until he finally spoke up.

"What could you possibly do?" he asked.

"We were sent here by G.A.A.M.E.S. to rescue a fellow agent," Shy explained. "Oh, sorry, did we not mention that we're agents?"

"No"

"Well we are and according to what you said, something more than a simple hostage situation is stirring on this island, so if you're hoping for whatever madness that's going on this island to end, I suggest you give up some of your time to talk to us"

The toy stared at Shy surprised.

"We also need your machines to get us to that mountain" Phil butted in, pointing to the large mountain.

"Phil!" Lemmy exclaimed, afraid that Phil might ruin their chance of obtaining information

However, the toy simply just turned away from the group and sighed.

"Follow me" he gestured, walking into his home.

The group looked at each other with confusement, but not willing to waste this opportunity and followed the plush.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shannon and Breeze were still making their way through the jungle. They weren't following Shy's group and managed to get themselves lost.

"Maybe we should've kept an eye on Shy and followed him" Breeze mumbled.

"You think? Now they're going to beat us to the mission site and we'll never get our time in the spotlight!" Shannon complained.

The two girls continued walking in the vast jungle. That is, until Shannon stepped into an big spider web made of yarn. It was white and sticky, like a real web and worst of all, for Shannon, there was actually a spider in it.

"AAAAAAHH! SPIDER WEB! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Shannon screamed like a banshee as she ran in a random direction trying to get rid of the spider web with Breeze following.

Eventually, she got rid of the web, but was to frightened to notice, so she kept screaming and running until she tripped and stumbled into the village Shy was in.

"Hey Shannon! We found civilization!" Breeze exclaimed to her fallen friend.

Shannon groaned as she stood up and scanned the scenery.

"Where are we? Some kind of toy village?"

Shannon looked up to see the mountain, seeing that they weren't even near where they were supposed to be.

"Great! It'll take a miracle at this point to get the respect we deserve!" Shannon groaned.

"Hey Shannon! Look!" Breeze shouted pointing to a machine. It was a blue disc-like vehicle with white jet boosters and a blue crescent fin attachment.

"Well that was fast" Shannon commented. "We can use this thing to travel to that mountain and earn our respects faster!"

The girls ran up to the machine and examined it a bit. Breeze poked it a few times with curiosity and Shannon just stared at the contraption with confusion.

"So...how does this thing work?"

**I had fun writing this! Anyways, sorry for the wait on this chapter, had school, summer vacations and just plain laziness. Also, if you see any mistakes in my stories, please let me know which chapter and which parts so I can fix them later. Read and Review! Peace!**


End file.
